Por ella
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac tenia sus planes de boda,pero cuando la desgracia toca la puerta de Stella, decide viajar a New Orleans, para enfrentar el pasado,su presente y su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

1

xxxxx

Stella acomodo sus rizos detrás de la oreja,subió a su camioneta y activo el manos libre de su teléfono,sonrió al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la linea"Ya la deje, estaba de mejor humor,que te parece si desayunamos?"Ella sonrió al escuchar la respuesta"Si vamos a tu departamento, no es a desayunar",detuvo su camioneta cuando la luz cambio a rojo miro por el retrovisor"Oh no lo dejo, tengo que volver, solo tardare quince minutos",al estacionar bajo a toda prisa tomo el oso morado que estaba en el asiento trasero,se encamino al colegio, le extraño no ver a nadie en la entrada, al adentrarse en el edificio pudo reconocer el cuerpo de la directora en el piso,su corazón dio un brinco,marco el 911"Es la detective Bonasera, están atacando el colegio Isaac Newton"escuchaba la voz al otro lado de la linea, corrió a uno de los salones"Emily"grito desesperada, entro al salón de clases,vio los abrigos colgados,escucho una serie de disparos,corrió al pasillo,vio a varios cuerpos en el piso,ahí pudo verlo un chico con un arma de alta potencia,tenia que hacer algo"Baja el arma"le grito al tirador,el empezó a disparar,ambos disparaban,Stella no se detuvo hasta que lo vio en el piso,ella cayó al piso escuchaba las sirenas"Emily,escondete Mami esta bien",Stella vio su mano con sangre"Mami esta bien"dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

xxxxx

Mac miro molesto a Jo,mientras apagaba el televisor"Como puede pasar algo así?".

"Felizmente había uno de los nuestros y evito que fueran mas".

"Ahora esta muriendo".

"Que estamos haciendo mal?".Mac abrazo a Jo.

"No lo se".Mac y Jo entraron en la sala de descanso,todo el grupo miraba las pantallas,Lindsay y Adam estaban tomados de la mano,mudos Lindsay lloraba,Mac la abrazo preocupado.

"Se que es horrible,pero ya lo detuvieron".Mac beso la frente de Lindsay,Jo se dio cuenta que Adam lloraba.

"Adam"dijo Jo preocupada.

"Es Stella"susurro Adam,Mac lo miro atento.

"De que hablas?!".grito Mac.

"El policía que abatió al tirador es Stella".Mac tomo el control del televisor empezó a cambiar de canales hasta que vio a Stella en la pantalla,hablaban de ella en el noticiero.

"La detective Bonasera aun continua grave los médicos luchan para tratar de salvar a esta detective que se convirtió en heroe al abatir al tirador que había entrado minutos antes en la colegio donde estudia su pequeña hija,aun no se sabe que la hizo regresar de nuevo al colegio pero esto le ha salvado la vida a muchos". Mac salio del salón de descanso a toda velocidad,Jo lo siguió.

"Mac!"grito Lindsay y salio detrás de el,Mac tomo su chaqueta,Lindsay entro en la oficina de Mac.

"Voy a New Orleans".Jo lo miro impresionada.

"Calmate"Jo dijo preocupada.

"No me voy a calmar,Sabias que tenia una hija?".Mac le dijo a Lindsay.

"No,pero voy contigo".Danny se acercaba a la oficina de Mac,entro en ella"Voy a viajar con Mac".

"Como paso esto?"dijoDanny molesto "Que hacia Stella ahi?".

"Salvando vidas".dijo Mac,el sacudió su cabeza"Alguno de ustedes había hablado con ella?".

"La semana pasada hable con ella"dijo Danny"Llamo a preguntar por Lucy".

"No menciono a su hija?"dijo Mac,Danny sacudió su cabeza.

"No habían hablado?"dijoLindsay,Jo miro fijamente a Mac.

"No,desde su ultima visita".

"Pelearon?"dijo Lindsay preocupada,Jo miro fijamente a Mac.

"Sospechas que es tuya?".Mac miro atento a Jo,mordió su labio inferior,Lindsay lo miro sorprendida.

"Te lo habria dicho".dijo Lindsay"Stella no es asi".

"Si fuera Stella,a lo mejor me lo callaria".dijo Mac,Lindsay lo miro sorprendida,Don entro en la oficina de Mac.

"Que vamos hacer?".dijo Don.

"Lindsay tenemos una hora para llegar a La Guardia"Don miro a Mac"Vamos a ir a NewOrleans".

"Voy con ustedes"dijo Don.

"Bien,vamos".Unas horas mas tarde Lindsay,Mac y Don estaban en el avión, Don dormitaba.

"Que le vas a decir aChristine?"Mac le dio una mirada a Lindsay.

"No lo se"Mac bajo la mirada.

"Que paso entre ustedes?".Mac toco su frente nervioso,le medio sonrió a Lindsay.

"Es peor que la droga"Lindsay miro extrañada a Mac,el sacudió su cabeza"Sabes que te hace daño pero no puedes parar de consumirla".

"Te volviste adicto aStella?"Mac asentó con su cabeza"Como termino?".

"Mal, muy mal".

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

2

xxxxx

Stella sintió sus besos recorrer su cuerpo y estaba feliz, sabia que estaba molesto,pero se le pasaría, lo necesitaba tanto, se necesitaban tanto"Que hacia aquí?"Mac dijo molesto, mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

"Despues,ahora no"Mac pestañeo un minuto como dudando,pero la necesitaba podrían hablar después,la beso con fuerza y mordisqueo su barbilla,le quito sus panties,mientras hacia un reguero de besos por su entrepierna,Stella acaricio su pelo,se sentía en el cielo,Mac la atrajo con fuerza hacia el, abrió un preservativo y se lo coloco,entro en ella de un golpe,seguía molesto,ya se le pasaría,seguro después de hacerle el amor, se le pasaría, Mac la beso y acaricio su rostro,Stella no tenia la menor duda amaba a ese hombre, Mac empezó con su ritmo implacable que a ella le encantaba,la forma en que la tomaba,la forma en que la besaba,nunca se había sentido así con otro hombre, tal vez era porque por primera vez estaba segura que estaba enamorada,era fácil tocar el cielo con el una y mil veces,ella sabia que el dudaba de la relacionpor como se había iniciado,pero habían avanzado a paso firme y el sabia muy bien la clase de mujer que ella era,Stella sonrió al sentir llegar a Mac al climax,el la beso y se levanto para ir al baño,ella seguía en la cama disfrutando de los remanentes de su orgasmo,Mac salio del baño se sentó en la cama y se empezó a vestir a toda prisa,Stella trato de acariciar su espalda,el se aparto,ella se puso alerta,algo no estaba bien"A donde vas?".

"A la oficina".

"Tenias el día libre".

"Ya hice lo que venia hacer aquí,pasar un buen rato".Stella se levanto de la cama de un golpe y se puso la camisa de Mac,lo miro como esperando una explicacion"Parece que te haz estado divirtiendo mas temprano".Stella miro impresionada a Mac"Dame mi camisa".

"No,a que te refieres?".

"Hay dos preservativos en tu papelera,uno es mio,de quien es el otro?".

"No lo se"Mac la miro con una mueca.

"Otro amigo con derecho?".

"No te atrevas".

"A que?".Mac dijo molesto"Es mi culpa Stella,no debí meterme con una mujer facil".

"Eso es lo que piensas de mi?".

"Es lo que tu conducta me dice".

"No soy infiel y si estuviera con alguien mas te lo diria".

"Te contradices"Mac dijo molesto"Como llego el preservativo a tu papelera?".Mac sacudió la cabeza"No se para que te pregunto, se bien quien lo trajo".

"Mac!".

"Que Stella?!Lo entiendo, te gusta la variedad,ya veo que no tienes principios"Stella se puso furiosa.

"Si eres hombre mirame a la cara"Mac miro molesto a Stella,ella seguía con la camisa de el"Repitelo".

"Que parte?"Mac dijo molesto"Me voy a ir, me imagino que Adam debe estar por llegar para un segundo asalto".Stella cubrió sus rostro con sus manos.

"No me acuesto con el".

"No te creo"dijo Mac molesto.

"Que diablos haces aqui?".

"Ya te lo dije,tu viniste, además es gratis".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,respiro profundo tratándose de calmar.

"Tenia que darte algo".

"Ya me lo diste,gracias por todo Stella la pase bien,es mejor no continuar con este juego".Stella miro a Mac sin entender lo que estaba pasando"No me gusta ir donde van las multitudes".

"Bastardo!".

"Se bien de donde vengo".Stella miro furiosa a Mac.

"Que diablos te pasa?!Escuchame".

"No,no quiero nada mas de ti,nada que venga de ti puede ser bueno".Stella limpio una lágrima de su mejilla,Mac bajo la mirada,sabia que la había herido"Stella".

"No,Mac"Stella dijo molesta"Mirame a la cara"Mac levanto la mirada"Acabas de morir para mi,no te quiero volver a ver,no te quiero volver hablar,vete!"

"Stella!".

"Vete!".Stella se quito la camisa y la tiro al piso,Mac la miro sorprendido,"Me siento sucia al sentirte sobre mi"Mac se molesto,Stella entro en el baño y se encerró en el,Mac tomo sus cosas y se fue.

xxxxx

Mac hablaba con Christine en el taxi,"Ya se de quien se trata al ver las noticias la reconoci".

"Tu no conociste a Stella".

"Mac fue a verte cuando estabas grave,vino a verte".

"No me lo dijiste".

"Mac, nunca pregunto por ti directamente, se sentaba junto a mi en el pasillo,nunca me dijo que era tu amiga".

"Despues hablaremos de esto, estamos llegando al hospital".

"Cuidate amor".

"Hablamos luego"Mac colgó.

"Que le vas a decir?".dijo Lindsay.

"Tengo que verificarlo primero"Lindsay miro molesta a Mac.

"A que viniste si dudas de Stella?".

"No me dijo nada de la niña,tenia derecho a saber"Mac dijo con rabia.

"A lo mejor la adopto"dijo Don"Stella siempre me dijo que quería adoptar".

"Alguno de ustedes vio a Stella en el hospital cuando me dispararon?".

"No"dijo Don a toda prisa,ellos bajaron del taxi"Quien te dijo que fue a verte?".Mac,Don y Lindsay entraban al hospital.

"Christine".dijo Mac,Lindsay seguia molesta, al ingresar al área de terapia intensiva vieron una señora discutiendo con el medico,ella sostenía la mano de una niña de unos cuatro anos,la niña halaba la falda de la señora.

"Tienen que informarnos, no nos pueden tener asi".

"Entiendame algo"dijo el medico molesto"Solo le vamos a dar información a familiares unicamente"Mac se acerco y se agacho,la mujer y el medico lo miraron extrañados.

"Como te llamas?".La niña observo a Mac como dudando.

"Emily".

"Soy Mac".La mujer lo miro sorprendida, el cargo a Emily,el medico lo miro serio"Mi nombre debe estar en el archivo de Stella,soy la persona a la que deben llamar en caso de emergencia"el medico hojeo en la carpeta,lo miro"Mac Taylor".

"Acompaneme".Mac le dio una mirada a Don y a Lindsay,Don levanto su mano,en señal de que fuera tranquilo.

"Deme a la nina"dijo la mujer.

"Acompaneme creo que quiere saber de Stella"La mujer siguió a Mac, entraron en una sala se sentaron.

"El pronostico no es bueno"Mac acaricio la espalda de Emily,ella se había acurrucado en sus brazos"Recibio dos impactos de bala,una de ellas perforo el pulmón derecho".

"Puedo verla?".

"Por ahora no, no esta consciente, así que no le veo el sentido, tenemos que mantenerla sedada, sale y entra de quirófano, su cuerpo esta reaccionando al trauma,las primeras 48 horas son cruciales,hay que esperar"El medico se levanto de la silla"Tengo que seguir".Mac se levanto estrecho la mano del medico.

"Gracias".El medico salio de la habitación,Emily se había dormido en los brazos de Mac.

"Demela,voy a llevarla a casa debe descansar".

"Sabe quien soy?".

"Es el padre de Emily"Mac miro sorprendido a la mujer"Se que no lo sabia"Mac mordió su labio inferior.

"Quien es usted?".

"Soy Martha,la nana de su hija,conocí a Stella tres meses después de la llegada de Emily"Mac acaricio el pelo de Emily,era castaño claro,tenia rizos,se parecía mucho a el"Quiere verificar que es suya?".Mac arqueo la mirada,Martha saco un cepillo de cabello de su cartera"Es de Emily,Stella no quiere que tomen muestras de su hija,no quiere que ella tenga ese recuerdo".

"Por que no me hablo de ella?".

"Lo hablamos en varias oportunidades"Mac miro atento a Marta"Segun Stella,usted no le iba a creer".

"No tenia derecho a ocultarme algo asi".

"Que va a pasar con Emily?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Si Stella muere,Que va a pasar con Emily?".

"Es mi hija me voy a ocupar de ella".Martha se levanto de la silla tomo a Emily de los brazos de Mac,el la miro serio"Voy a llevar a Emily a casa,vaya hacer su test".

"La voy acompanar".

"Tiene que hacer su test".Mac tomo el cepillo de la mesa"Cada vez que hablabamos sobre llamarlo y hablarle de Emily,Stella siempre decia que no importaba,que según usted nada bueno podía venir de ella"Mac miro molesto a Martha.

"Si me odiaba, no tenia derecho a sembrar ese odio en mi hija".

"Que poco conoce a Stella"Martha dijo molesta.

"Me la oculto".Mac seguía a Martha fuera de la sala de juntas,Lindsay y Don se acercaban.

"Haga su test, cuando lo tenga y este seguro que es el padre de esta niña,podrá ir a la casa de Stella, no voy hablar mas con usted por ahora".

"No confió en usted"Mac dijo molesto.

"Bueno, yo tampoco confió en usted".

"Ella es Lindsay,la va acompañar a la casa de Stella"Martha miro molesta a Mac.

"Cree que me la voy a llevar,ya lo habría hecho".Lindsay miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Es amiga de Stella,es mejor que la acompañe,los reporteros van a estar en la casa de Stella tratando de sacar una jugosa historia"Martha miro asustada a Mac,abrazo mas a Emily.

"Tienen mucha tela de donde cortar".dijo Don.

"Justamente,por favor acompanalas".

xxxxx

Mac habia llamado algunos contactos que le permitieron ingresar al laboratorio de New Orleans,el tomo muestras del cepillo y empezó a procesarlas, uno de los técnico le ayudaba,Mac podía ver la oficina de Stella desde la estación donde trabajaba,no pudo evitar acercarse mientras esperaba los resultados,Mac observaba las fotografías,tomo una de las fotografías de Emily en lo que parecía ser su primer día de clases,la coloco de nuevo en su sitio,tomo otra fotografía en la que Stella estaba con Emily,se veía que era su primera foto juntas Emily aun tenia algunas manchas de sangre de la placenta, Stella tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro"Yo tome esa foto"Mac se giro y vio una mujer parada en la puerta"Acompane a Stella durante el parto"Mac la miro fijamente"Me imagino que eres Mac".

"Debo suponer que Stella te hablo de mi".

"No te menciono,perdon"dijo la mujer le extendió la mano a Mac"Soy Anna".

"Como sabes quien soy si no me menciono?".Mac estrechaba su mano.

"Lo deduje"Mac arqueo la mirada"Cuando Stella llego a trabajar con nosotros estaba radiante, se acababa de enterar de su embarazo, cuando viajo a New York y regreso se deprimió por semanas me imagino que discutieron,cuando su embarazo avanzo,por supuesto que todos nos preguntamos quien era el responsable".Mac arqueo la mirada"Dijo que se había inseminado"Mac miro sorprendido a Anna "El dia que Emily nació,entre sus contracciones y sus gritos desesperados, tomo su teléfono para llamarlo,no lo hizo,pude ver su nombre en el teléfono de Stella".

"Disculpe"Mac salio de la oficina de Stella molesto,recogió los resultados de la impresora y suspiro,Anna lo había seguido.

"Stella esta muriendo"Mac miro fijamente a Anna"Que va a pasar con Emily?".

"Stella se va recuperar,ella es fuerte".

"Se va a llevar a Emily?".Mac le mostró la hoja de resultados a Anna.

"Es mi hija"Mac se sentó en un banco"Fue a verme cuando me hirieron?".

"Llevo a Emily con ella"Mac miro sorprendido a Anna"Cuando le pregunte que había pasado,dijo que ya era tarde"el teléfono de Mac sonó,el respondió.

"Lindsay".

"Mac esto esta plagado de reporteros pudimos entrar en la casa,pero Emily tiene fiebre".

"Fiebre!".

"Si debe ser emocional".

"Voy en camino Linds".

xxxxx

Stella suspiro cuando vio que se acercaba"Diablos,es tan guapo"penso"Y joven"se dijo así misma"Te va mal cuando te metes con hombres jovenes"Stella suspiro lo observaba acercarse"Tiene que hacer ejercicio,su cuerpo es perfecto, un bocadito apetecible" Penso"Olvidalo!"Se grito a si misma,el extendió una silla delante de ella.

"Bonasera"Dijo con una sonrisa por la que estrellarias contra las paredes,mientras se sentaba"Diablos"Penso Stella.

"Tompson"Dijo Stella con una sonrisa,el se quito sus lentes de sol y le sonrió.

"Decidiste?".

"Si"El arqueo la mirada,Stella sonrio"Te voy acompañar a tu fiesta".

"Genial".

"Jack"el la miro dijamente"En que consiste tu fiesta exactamente?".Jack le hizo senas al mesonero.

"Ordenaste?".

"No".

"Es Mardi gras,fiesta de mascaras y esas cosas".

"Parece interesante".

"Lo es, es la fiesta de Orpheus".Stella arqueo la mirada"Te va a encantar,puede traerme un café negro y un croasant,que deseas Stella?".

"Lo mismo".

"Gracias"dijo Jack al mesonero"Voy a a reservar en el Marriot".

"Marriot?".

"Si esta frente al Ernest N. Morial Convention Center".

"Se donde esta el Marriot pero no voy a ir contigo".

"Sabes el Marriot tiene mas de una habitación, si no quieres dormir ahí no lo hagas, pero de acuerdo a mis experiencias pasadas es la mejor opcion".Stella miro sorprendida a Jack"Esas fiestas son muy buenas".Jack le dio una mirada a Stella."Ya entiendo".

"Que?".

"No me quiero acostar contigo".El mesonero trajo la orden,Stella miro sorprendida a Jack,

"No pensé en eso"Jack sonrió, mordio su croasant.

"Mentirosa".

"No miento".

"Sabes algunos hombres somos confiables".

"Debo de creer que no lo pensaste".

"Hoy no".Jack sonrió.

"Lo pensaste?".

"Quieres que lo piense?Es acaso una proposición?".Stella sacudió su cabeza,le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Jack.

"Aun no puedo involucrarme con nadie, no me siento capaz".

"Nunca me contaste que paso entre el marine y tu".Stella tomo de su café.

"Peleamos".

"Por que?".

"No veo el sentido de tocar el tema"Jack interrumpió a Stella.

"Tendrias un punto de vista neutral".Stella respiro profundo,le dio una mirada a Jack.

"Mac pensó que le había sido infiel".Jack arqueo la mirada,Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"Sigue".

"Cuando fui a ver a Mac, a contarle de mi embarazo, un exnovio estaba ebrio en la puerta de mi habitacion"Jack miro sorprendido a Stella"No te voy a mentir, no quería que Mac lo viera,Adam trabaja para el".

"Estabas desnuda?".

"No".

"Entonces?".

"Mac despacho a Adam,cuando entro al baño a desechar su preservativo "Stella miraba en todas direcciones,"Encontro otro preservativo en la papelera y pensó que me había acostado con Adam".Jack tomo mas de su café.

"Se dejo llevar?".

"Asi es".

"Le dijiste del bebe?".

"No me dio tiempo".Jack arqueo la mirada."Tu punto de vista imparcial".

"A que se dedica?".

"Era mi jefe".

"Asi que tiene un laboratorio a su disposicion?".

"Si".

"Yo hubiese procesado el preservativo".Stella miro impresionada a Jack.

"No es el punto,debió creerme".

"Si el cree en las evidencias,debió procesarlo,tu fluido vaginal debería estar en el"Stella miro sorprendida a Jack"Si no le fuiste infiel era imposible que fuera asi".

"No pensé en eso"

"El tampoco".Jack tomo la mano de Stella"Hablas de el como si fuera muy listo, me parece que es muy temperamental".

"Es fácil juzgar estando fuera del problema".Jack suspiro.

"Puede ser"Jack sonrio"Lo defiendes"Stella lo miro impresionada"No sabe de lo que perdió, debes hablarle de tu hija".

"No se me sale esa frase de la cabeza".Stella suspiro"Nada que venga de ti puede ser bueno"Jack arqueo la mirada.

"Lo dijo en el calor del momento".

"Jack me duele"Stella seco sus lagrimas"Me enamore".

"No te había pasado antes?".

"No".

"Stella disfruta tu vida y a tu hija,Mac sigue en New York y no se ha detenido por ti".Jack miro fijamente a Stella"A pesar de eso,el tiene derecho a saber,si yo fuera el y Emily mi hija no personaría tu silencio".


	3. Chapter 3

3

xxxxx

"Mac te quedas?"Don le dijo a Mac mientras sostenía la puerta,Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"Voy ayudar a Stella a limpiar"Don le dio una mirada.

"Stell,lo siento no sirvo para nada"Dijo Don,Stella sonrió.

"Con Mac me basta".Don se acerco a Stella,la beso en la mejilla.

"Cuidate en New Orleans".Stella sonrió.

"Lo haré,todavía me quedan unos dias".Don le dio un beso en la mejilla a Stella"Portense bien"dijo mientras cerraba la puerta,Mac sacudió la cabeza y recogió algunas botellas, Stella le entrego otra cerveza,Mac y Stella recogían y limpiaban el departamento de Stella, conversaban de lo mucho que habia crecido Lucy,se habían terminados las cervezas,abrieron una botella de tequila.

"Ya vas a empezar a filosofar"Stella sonrió,Mac la miro serio,el tomo la botella se sirvió otro trago de tequila y se lo tomo de un golpe,Mac suspiro.

"Te cedo el nombre"Stella miro atenta a Mac.

"Es el nombre de tu hija".

"Si es que la llego a tener".

"Tienes mas oportunidades que yo".

"Arbol viejo no da frutos".Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"Que exagerado eres Mac".

"Como terminamos en estaconversacion?".

"Tu empezaste".Stella se levanto del sofá,tambaleo un poco y cayó sobre Mac,el la abrazo,"Lo siento"dijo Stella con pena,ella seguía sentada encima de Mac, el abrazándola.

"Por que exagerado?".Stella le dio una mirada.

"No estas viejo".

"Stella no levanto ni el polvo"Ella sonrió,Mac la miro serio"No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que tuve relaciones"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Quedate con Emily, al paso que voy, no creo que existan posibilidades que lo use".

"Creo que bebimos mucho".

"Tal vez, el alcohol me esta haciendo hablar".

"Que paso con Audrey?".

"He llegado a pensar que soy pésimo en la cama".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Ay Mac, tu escasez es porque no eres del tipo agresivo".

"De que tipo soy según tu?".

"Pasivo,tienes que ser mas agresivo"Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"De que tipo eres?"Stella sonrió,Mac la miro sorprendido"Estas saliendo con alguien?".

"No".Mac le sonrió sarcástico a Stella.

"Debes tener mas escasez que yo"Stella se rió,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Tengo un amigo con derecho"Stella cubrió su rostro, Mac la miro impresionado.

"Quien?".

"No te lo voy a decir".Stella no creía lo que acababa de confesar.

"Te acuestas con Don?".

"No!".Mac no salia de su asombro.

"Quien?".

"Olvidalo eso termino hace meses".

"Quien era?".

"Nadie".

"Diablos, como no se me ocurrio"Stella sonrió,Mac la soltó,ella se sentó al lado de Mac.

"No creo que seas malo en la cama".Mac le sonrió de medio lado a Stella.

"Que te hace decir eso?".

"Eres como los vinos".Macla miro fijamente.

"Catame"Stella lo miro sorprendida.

xxxxx

Mac llego con varios policías a la casa de Stella,Anna lo acompanaba"Extiendan un perimetro"Los policías empezaron a desplegarse alejando a los periodistas.

"Queremos hacer nuestro trabajo"grito uno de los reporteros,todos empezaron a protestar.

"Detective Taylor"grito uno de los reporteros Mac lo miro atento"Vino desde New York,solo queremos cubrir la historia,en el hospital no dan información de el estado de la detective Bonasera".

"Escuchen!"Mac dijo en tono de orden,los reporteros se callaron y escuchaban a Mac"Stella esta luchando, su situación es delicada pero esta luchando,necesito que respeten su casa".

"Cual es su relación con la detective Bonasera?".

"Somos amigos".

"Sabe por que volvió a la escuela?".

"No tengo esa informacion".

"No nos informa mucho"dijo uno de los periodista"Ahora nos aleja para que no cumplamos con nuestro trabajo".Mac miro molesto al periodista.

"Les estoy pidiendo que tengan consideracion con mi hija"todos miraron atentos a Mac"Emily no entiende que ha pasado con su mama,no le hace bien tenerlos apostados en la puerta de su casa,necesito que retrocedan,los mantendré informados de como evoluciona Stella, es todo por ahora".Mac entro en la casa,Lindsay lo recibio"Emily?".

"En su habitacion aun con fiebre".Mac subió a la habitación de Emily,el saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Martha.

"Mi test"Martha tomo el papel"Que tiene?".

"Esta asustada"Emily estaba acostada en su cama,Mac se quito su chaqueta,se acerco a la cama de Emily,ella le dio una mirada,Mac se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Mami va a mejorar, los médicos la están ayudando".

"Jack?".Mac miro a Martha.

"Es el pediatra de Emily".Mac acaricio el pelo de Emily.

"Si, Jack va ayudar a mami".

"Papi?"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Martha te lo dijo?".

"No,esta en mi cuento,ahi"Emily señalo unos libros en la estantería de su cuarto,Mac lo tomo y se volvió a sentar con Emily,Mac le sonrió al ver el titulo.

"Emily".Abrio el libro,en la primera pagina había una foto de Stella y el abrazados,Mac seguía hojeando el libro, en la segunda pagina estaba una foto de el con un pequeño resumen de su vida, narrado como si fuera un cuento, Mac seguía leyendo,vio la foto de Stella con un pequeño resumen,estaba tachado con una X había en una nota a mano que decia"Tienes suerte tienes una madre extraordinaria,Atentamente Doctor Jack",Mac siguió hojeando habían fotos del equipo y del laboratorio, Mac se detuvo en la primera ecografía de Emily,se fijo en la fecha había sido días antes de la visita de Stella a New York,el observo que en la ecografia decia "Hola Papi"Mac lo entendió había viajado a decirle que estaba embarazada,el teléfono de Mac,no paraba de vibrar en su bolsillo,el miro la pantalla era su mama,no contesto,siguió hojeando el libro,habían fotos de Stella embarazada,en una de las ecografias estaba escrito,"Es una nina",Mac beso a Emily.

"Soy papi".Mac se acostó con Emily,la abrazo"Te voy a cuidar amor".

"Mami?".

"Va a estar bien,debes dormir"Mac toco la frente de Emily"Tiene el termómetro?".Martha se lo entrego a Mac,el tomo la temperatura de Emily"Estas mejor,todo va a estar bien duerme tranquila".Mac espero que Emily se durmiera,el salio de la habitación, Lindsay estaba en la cocina,Anna estaba con ella,Mac miro alrededor"Don?"

"Esta en el hospital"dijo Lindsay"No hay novedad Mac".Lindsay le entrego una taza de café a Mac.

"Gracias".

"Debe comer algo"dijo Anna.

"Que hacia Stella en el colegio?".

"No lo sabemos pero gracias a eso su hija esta viva".

"Mac,Jo llamo"Mac arqueo la mirada"Saliste en el noticiero".El tomo su teléfono y llamo a su mama.

"Mac!".

"Lo siento, no podía responder".

"Es cierto?".Mac salio al patio de Stella.

"Demonios".

"Mac".

"Con que derecho me roba algo asi".

"Calmate hijo,piensa en la nina".

"Esta asustada,sabe que algo le paso a su mama".

"Estoy yendo para alla".

"Me lo imagine".

"Has hablado con Christine?"Mac supiro.

"No".

"Ella esta viajando a New Orleans,me llamo a preguntarme si sabia algo de esto,le dije la verdad,que ninguno de nosotros sabia,que paso con Stella,por que hizo algo así?".

"No voy hablar esto por telefono".

"Esta bien Mac, nos vemos en unas horas,calmate hijo".

xxxxx

Don estaba sentado en el pasillo de terapia intensiva, un medico se sentó a su lado,una mujer entro llorando el medico se levanto y trato de calmarla,el estaba con uniforme de cirugía.

"Tim esta bien,vaya a verlo esta en terapia intensiva pedriatica".

"Dele las gracias"dijo la mujer llorando.

"Lo hare".

"Que paso con Andrew?".El medico bajo la mirada.

"Lo siento".

"No!".El la abrazo.

"No sobrevivio".La mujer lloraba mas,Don observaba aterrado la escena.

"Solo tenia cinco anos".

"Senora Morris concentrese en Tim".

"Andrew era su mejor amigo".

"Lo se,su hijo la necesita vaya con el".

"Doctor Tompson,lo va a superar?".

"Va a salir adelante".La mujer lo abrazo,el correspondió el abrazo"Claudia".Una de las enfermeras se acerco a ellos"Acompana a la señora Morris a ver a Tim".

"Si,Doctor"ellas salieron de la habitación,el medico se volvió a sentar,paso sus manos por su rostro fustrado,se levanto y hablo con una enfermera,"Jean,ya la van a traer?".

"Si doctor,ya no hay que hacerle mas cirugías por lo menos la va a poder ver por un vidrio".

"Algo es algo".dijo el medico se volvió a sentar al lado de Don.

"Esto es horrible"dijo Don.

"La espera,es lo peor"dijo el medico,"Cual es el nombre de su familiar?Tal vez me puedan informar".

"Seria genial,Stella Bonasera".el medico miro sorprendido a Don.

"Quien eres?".

"Don Flack".El medico le medio sonrió.

"Ya la van a traer, no podemos entrar en su habitación pero la vamos a poder ver".Don lo miro extranado"Soy Jack,el novio de Stella"Don lo miro sorprendido,el teléfono de Jack empezó a sonar,el vio la pantalla.

"No sabia".

"Se que han estado un poco desconectados, Stella te tiene mucho carino".

"Me gustaría que me hubiese llamado a contarme que tenia una hija".

"No lo hizo por el".

"Mac esta aquí con Emily"Jack miro sorprendido a Don,contesto su teléfono,escucho a Martha.

"Il estici, est de prendre Emily(El esta aquí se quiere llevar a Emily) "

"Nevous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas laisser (No te preocupes no lo voy a dejar)"Jack colgo su telefono.

xxxxx

Stella acariciaba a Mac, el seguía dormido,ella sonrió cuando el se movió un poco,beso su hombro,Mac entreabrió los ojos y la beso"Duerme"La volvió a besar"Duerme amor".Stella sonrió, sentía bailar su corazón de felicidad, se sentía completa, nada le faltaba a su lado"Duerme amor".Stella se acomodo en el pecho de Mac,cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueno.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus reviews

4

xxxxx

"No,no,no"Stella trataba de incorporarse en el sofá,Adam no la dejaba"Adam!"el se levanto,Stella se sentó y acomodo un poco su blusa,Adam se puso un cojín entre las piernas.

"Solo una vez".

"Siempre decimos eso,podemos perder nuestros trabajos".

"Nadie se va a enterar".Stella le sonrió a Adam,el se movía intranquilo en el sofá,Stella levanto el cojín y sonrio"Una vez,por favor",ella se levanto del sofá se quito su blusa y su pantalón,se fue a lahabitación de Adam, el la seguía mientras se quitaba su franela,cayó al piso cuando se trato de quitar su pantalon"Estoy bien"dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

xxxxx

Mac había ido a la estación de policía para averiguar que habían avanzado del caso,lo habían llamado para que retirara los objetos personales de Stella,varios policías habían estrechado la mano de Mac y se habían mostrado preocupados por la salud de Stella"Mi hijo estudia en ese colegio,el esta vivo gracias a ella"le había dicho un policía entre lágrimas.

"Actuo solo, estaba desequilibrado"era lo que le habían informado sobre el caso,Mac rompió el sello del sobre,estaba el monedero de Stella,su placa, su teléfono,el lo tomo,Mac consiguido una copia de la partida de nacimiento de Emily,había nacido el 8 de Agosto,el figuraba como su padre en su acta de nacimiento,Mac no tenia que sacar muchas cuantas para saber cuando la habían concebido,el recordaba esa tarde muy bien. Mac observaba la pantalla se requería de clave para ingresar en los datos, sabia que tenia tres intentos antes de bloquearlo definitivamente, coloco la fecha de nacimiento de Emily,el teléfono no abrió,coloco su fecha de nacimiento el teléfono abrió, busco en las llamadas, la ultima llamada había sido a un tal "Jack", busco en las fotos, habían fotos de Emily y de Stella,de ellas con un hombre,se detuvo en una fotografía de Stella y el en la ducha,otra de ellos abrazados en Central Park,otra foto en la que Stella le sonreía a la cámara y el dormía a su lado,recordaba esa mañana a Stella le habían entregado su nuevo teléfono y se había dedicado a tomar fotos con el,el dia de Emily pensó, chequeo las tareas pendientes por hacer "Inscribir a Em en el balet","Retomar frances,estas pesima ahi","Oh Dios tengo que poner el día de hoy en mi diario".

"Tengo que buscarlo"Pensó Mac "Donde diablos esta ese diario?".Tomo su teléfono llamo a Lindsay"Como esta?".

"Bien".

"Creo que deberíamos buscar un hotel".

"No estoy de acuerdo, es el ambiente de Emily, ella va a estar mas tranquila aqui".

"Tienes razón,pero creo que Stella se molestaria si duermo en su cama".

"No lo creo Mac,he estado revisando las fotos que hay en la habitación de Emily tiene fotos tuyas,duerme en la cama de tu hija".

"Mama y Christine están viajando para aca".

"Dejalas en un hotel,Emily te necesita aqui".

"Lo hare".

"Has hablado con Christine?".

"Su teléfono esta apagado me imagino que es por el viaje,Que has sabido de Stella?".

"La estaban trasladando a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, esta estable".Mac suspiro.

"No se como va a reaccionar al verme".

"Lo que importa es que reaccione de alguna manera".

"Tienes razón,estoy yendo al hospital, te voy a informar sobre Stella en un momento".

"Mac"Lindsay guardo silencio.

"Linds".

"El novio de Stella esta alla".

"Tiene pareja?".

"Si, se llama Jack".

"El pediatra de Emily?".

"Es el pediatra deEmily?".

"Ya lo averiguare".Macllego al hospital al llegar se encontró con su mama y Christine,Mac abrazo a Christine la beso en la mejilla,tomo su mano mientras abrazaba a su mama.

"Como esta?"dijo Mily.

"No se",ellos subieron al ascensor"Gracias por estar aqui".Christine acaricio el brazo de Mac.

"Que vas hacer?".

"Por ahora esperar".Cristine miro atenta a Mac "Realmente deseo que se recupere,Emily la necesita". Mac,Mily y Christine bajaron del ascensor al área de terapia intensiva,Don se veía muy afectado,"Don!".el cubrió su rostro Mac se acerco a el "Que pasa?".

xxxxx

Stella observaba a Christine,vio como tomaba la mano de Mac,Christine lloraba y rezaba,se sentía malvada, le había quitado la oportunidad a Emily de conocer a su padre, a Mac de conocer a su hija, se sintió herida, Mac había continuado con su vida,como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella nunca hubiese existido, la había reemplazado en todo sentido,tenia una nueva amiga,tenia una nueva companera, tenia un nuevo amor, sintió como su corazón se rompía por segunda vez,vio cuando Mac abrió los ojos,como busco a Christine con la mirada,Stella bajo la mirada,para que molestar a Mac con pequeños detalles?Para que fastidiar su relación hablándole de Emily?Un hombre se aserco a Stella,entregándole un móvil,ella lo tomo "Gracias Parker"se encamino a la salida,Parker la seguía de cerca.

"Como estas?".

"Vivo".

"Estoy preguntando, como estas tu?No el marine".

"Viva".

"Viste a tus amigos?".

"No".

"Hablaste con el?".

"No".

"Estas muy habladora".

"Quiero regresar".

"Va a vivir?".

"Si".

"Le vas hablar de la Pulga?".

"No".Stella limpio sus lágrimas, Parker le abrió la puerta de la limusine,ella subió de un brinco.

"Estas bien con eso?".

"Si".

"Entonces vuelve a casa".Jack colgó y le dio una mirada a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá de su oficina"Esta mierda me tiene harto"Ella lo miro extrañada.

"A que te refieres?".

"Al marine".Jack sacudiósu cabeza.

"No la haz podido doblegar"

"Sabes Vero,Stella es dificil".

"Llevatela lejos de aqui"Jack arqueo la mirada."Paris, es un lindo lugar".

"Podria ser,quiero que Emily mejore su frances".

"Las estas moldeando".

"Moldeando no,preparando".

"Es su hija, no tuya".

"Es mía, no te atrevas a decir lo contrario".Verónica miro sorprendida a Jack.

"No lo haré,senor".

"Ve a casa".

"No ha terminado nuestro dia".Jack se acerco a Verónica la ayudo a levantarse,acaricio su mejilla,le dio un beso suave en los labios.

"Soy monogamo".Verónica sonrió.

"En serio,desde cuando?"Jack sonrio"Escabullirte en mi despedida de soltera disfrazado de streaper para follarme como un animal es monogamia".

"No tenia nada con Stella y no hice nada que no hubiesemos hecho antes, lo que hasta ahora me sorprende fue que te acostaras con un desconocido"

"Te reconocí,conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tu,sobre todo tu tatuaje".Veronica miro seria a Jack"Se sacar cuentas,estabas con Stella".

"Estabamos peleados,estoy salvado".Veronica le dio un pequeño beso a Jack.

"Tienes algo mal"Jack arqueo la mirada.

"Recien lo notas?"Veronica sonrió.

"Nos deseas mas cuando ya no somos tuyas".

"Me gusta lo prohibido".

"Por que Laura esta tan furiosa contigo?".

"Conmigo o con ella?".

"Me llamo a decirme que eras un maldito".Jack sonrió.

"Debe tener un muñeco buduenterrado por ahí con mi nombre".

"Que hiciste?"

"Alabe su liguero".Verónica lo miro molesta.

"No serias capaz?Fuimos a su boda juntos".Jack sonrió con malicia.

"Me dio un bonito recuerdo".

"Pobre Stella no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo".

"Me estoy portando bien".

"Te creo?".

"Te lo estoy demostrando,no me he portado mal contigo teniendote aquí,tan a mi alcance".Jack se acerco a Verónica la abrazo y la beso en los labios"Feliz cumpleaños bebe".Ella lo beso.

"Feliz cumpleaños bebe".Verónica acaricio la mejilla de Jack"Espero que Stella y tu peleen pronto".Jack le sonrió,Verónica salio de su oficina.


	5. Chapter 5

5

xxxxx

Stella bajo de un brinco del taxi,tomo sus paquetes y entro al hospital,"Necesito un medico"grito al entrar,el hospital estaba abarrotado,la enfermera le entrego un formulario.

"Llenelo, ya la vamos atender".

"Estoy en trabajo de parto".

"Es primeriza?".

"Si,pero".

"Puede llevar horas,si quiere vaya a su casa y vuelva".Stella miro sorprendida a la enfermera.

"Me muero!"grito Stellavio el piso mojado.

"Ahora si esta en trabajo de parto"la enfermera sentó a Stella en una silla de ruedas.

"Me esta atendiendo el doctor Peters".

"No esta en la ciudad".

"Que?!"grito Stella mientras la subían en una camilla,la enfermera la acostó en la camilla,se coloco unos guantes ,la revisaba,Stella tomo su teléfono y llamo a Anna"Esta naciendo".

"Voy para alla".

"Diablos"grito la enfermera"10 centímetros déjeme buscar un medico",Stella miro asustada a la enfermera aun sujetaba sus paquetes,la enfermera salio de la habitación,Stella marco el numero de Mac,inmediatamente cayó en el buzón,ella corto la llamada,Jack entro con la enfermera, le sonrió a Stella al verla.

"Puede dejarlos"Stella arqueo la mirada"Sus paquetes, no se los van a robar".

"Lo siento"Stella le entregaba sus cosas a la enfermera"Es extraño,ya no me duele".Jack miro su reloj"Diablos!"grito Stella,Jack le sonrió.

"No se deje engañar, va a doler"Stella miro molesta a Jack,el se puso unos guantes"Vamos a ver".

"Por lo menos digame su nombre".

"Soy Jack"dijo con una sonrisa"Cual es su nombre?"

"Stella".

"Muy bien Stella, ahora voy a revisar".Jack le sonrió a Stella y se metió debajo de la sabana,metió su mano dentro de Stella.

"Que demonios hace?!".

"Tranquila".

"Maldito!"Jack la miro impresionado"Que clase de carnicero es usted?".

"Soy pediatra".

"Pediatra!Quiero unobstetra!".

"No hay disponibles".

"Saque sus manos de dentro de mi cuerpo"Jack miro impresionado a Stella.

"La estoy tratando de colocar en posición,esta un poquito desencajada".

"Desencajada le voy a dejar la quijada, si me vuelve a tocar".

"Donde esta su esposo,lo llamo?".

"No hay esposo, es inseminacion".Jack miro extrañado a Stella y siguió trabajando.

"Debo ponerla en posición,si no vamos a tener que hacerle una cesarea".Stella miro asustada a Jack"No se preocupe he atendido varios partos".Annallego corriendo,Stella sonrió al verla.

"Su novia?"Stella miro furiosa a Jack y le lanzo su teléfono,dándole en la cabeza,Anna la miro impresionada.

"Quiere calmarse".dijo Jack molesto.

"Busca un medico de verdad"Stella le grito a Anna,Jack separo mas las piernas de Stella.

"Escucheme bien,le guste o no la voy atender,estoy viendo la cabeza de su bebe,déjeme ayudarlo a salir".

"Auxilio!".grito Stella,Jack presiono un poco el vientre de Stella,el maniobraba,Annatomaba su mano.

"Todo va a salir bien".Stella sintió un tirón,miro asustada a Jack.

"Listo,ahora si, puje".Stella empezó a pujar,gritaba en griego, en Italiano"Puje no se detenga"Stella escucho a la bebe llorar"Hey tu"dijo Jack,el limpio la nariz de la bebe"Una mas y esta afuera"Jack recibió a la bebe"Es un nino"grito Jack,Stella lo miro confundida,Jack le sonrió "Es una nina".Jack y la enfermera limpiaban un poco a la bebe se la entrego a Stella.

"Gracias"dijo Stella llorando.

xxxxx

Jack salio del área de cuidados intensivos se acerco a Don y a Mac,"No es tan malo como parece".

"Estas bromeando?"dijo Don a toda prisa"Parece una momia"Jack le dio una mirada a Mac.

"Como esta Emily?".

"En casa dormida"dijo Mac en un tono seco,Christine le dio una mirada a Mac,luego a Jack como examinandolo, no se podía negar que era atractivo,bueno Stella también lo es,Christine sintió pánico al pensar en Stella,desvió su mirada al sentir la mirada de Jack.

"Despues llamare a Martha".dijo Jack en un tono cortante.

"Como esta Stella?"dijo Mac

"Usted es el único que puede pedir un informe completo, lo que se es gracias a mis colegas,que no me niegan la informacion".

"Entiendo"Mac se acerco al modulo de enfermeras,espero que llamaran al medico de Stella,cuando el medico llego, Jack se acerco,Christine,Mily y Don siguienron a Jack,el estrechó la mano del medico.

"Tom!".

"Jack,Cual de ustedes esMac Taylor?".Jack señalo a Mac"Hemos mantenido hermetismo pues varios periodistas se han hecho pasar por familiares para sacar informacion"Jack sacudió su cabeza.

"Sabes quien soy".

"Si pero la ley es la ley,quiere hablar con ellos presentes?".

"Si"dijo Mac.

"Acompanenme".Entraron a una pequeña sala"Ya no hay hemorragias"Jack respiro aliviado"Sus funciones cerebrales están bien,pero hay que esperar que despierte para dar un diagnostico definitivo".

"Cual es su pronostico?".dijo Mac.

"Hay que tener paciencia,se esta estabilizando, pero si se presenta otra hemorragia necesito saber que hacer,Quiere que reciba atención?".

"Que me esta queriendo decir?"Mac dijo asustado.

"Si la dejo ir o no".

"Stella esta luchando, no voy a rendirme si ella sigue luchando"

"Si se presenta otra hemorragia,no va hacer fácil para ella,hay consecuencias".

"Cuando Stella me dio el poder que tengo para tomar esta decisión,me pidió que la dejara ir si algo así llegaba a pasar".Jack miro molesto a Mac,Mily apretó su mano.

"Mac!"dijo Don.

"No teníamos a Emily, no voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice".Christine tomo la mano de Mac"Quiero verla",el medico se levanto.

"Voy arreglarlo,espereme aqui".el medico salio de la sala.

"Debio cambiar ese documento"dijo Jack molesto.

"Stella tiene el mismo poder sobre mi"Christine miro impresionada a Mac."Los hicimos después de la muerte de Jess".

"Mac"dijo Mily impresionada.

"Pero no los cambiaron,incomodo no"Mac miro molesto a Jack"Uno es el que toma su mano y sufre y otro es el que decide".

"Ella decidió por ti?"Dijo Mily,Christine miraba fijamente a Mac.

"No lo se".

"Lo hizo"Dijo Jack"Stella viajo a New York con Emily cuando te hirieron".

"Para que fue, si no me presento a mi hija"Jack le sonrió a Mac,el se molesto mas.

"La conoció a ella "Jack miro fijamente a Christine"Dijo que no merecía perderte".El medico entro en la sala.

"Vamos"Mac salio con el medico, Christine lo acompañaba,Jack los siguió,Mac entro en una habitación, Christine y Jack lo observaban, se puso una ropas de papel,una mascarilla y un sombrero,al entrar en la habitación Mac se puso a llorar,Jack se asusto empezó a caminar de un lado a otro,Mac le hablaba a Stella al oído.

"Stella,todo esta bien te vas a recuperar,aguanta"Mac beso la mejilla de Stella"Perdoname"Mac tomaba la mano de Stella,le susurraba en el oido"Estabas embarazada,perdoname por causarte dolor,por fallarte".

xxxxx

"Crei que estabas bromeando, cuando me dijiste que tendríamos que llevar una cava".Jack sonrió,el tenia una cava con ruedas,le mostraba la cava como si fuera un vendedor de television,Stella sonrió, estaban en la suite del Marriot.

"No proporcionan las bebidas,hay que llevarlas".Jack observaba a Stella"Estas muy hermosa".

"Gracias".

"Te falta algo"Jack le entrego una mascara veneciana decorada con plumas verdes y plateadas,que convinaban perfectamente con su vestido,Stella lo miro impresionada"Anna".Stella sonrió,"He tenido ayuda".

"Es exquisita"Jack sonrió.

"Puedo?"Stella afirmo con su cabeza,Jack ayudo a Stella a ponerse su mascara"Estas lista para la diversión?".

"Si".Jack y Stella habían ido a la fiesta,el le había presentado a un desfile de personalidades, Stella acaricio el brazo de Jack,el sin dudarlo le entrego el celular que llevaba en la chaqueta,sabia que quería saber de Emily,Stella se alejo para poder escuchar a Martha,vio a Jack salir con una mujer parecían discutir,vio cuando se alejaban hacia uno de los laterales,conversaron un rato,Stella observaba a Jack,estaba tenso,estaba molesto"Que lo tenia tan molesto?".


	6. Chapter 6

6

xxxxx

Stella le sonrio a Mac"Hablas en serio?".

"Si no te puedo convencer en esto renuncio"Stella sonrio con pena.

"Juguemos"Mac arqueo la mirada,Stella se levanto del sofa como pudo y busco unas cartas,las puso sobre la mesa"El que saque la carta mas alta gana y le ordena al otro que quitarse".Mac sonrio.

"No lo podemos hacer al estilo tradicional?".

"Mac relajate, toma una carta".

"Las damas primero"Stella tomo una carta,Mac otra, el sonrio"Blusa"Stella se quito su blusa,Mac la miro sorprendido, tomaron otra ronda de cartas, Stella sonrio.

"Pantalon".

"Directo al grano".Mac sacudio su cabeza,"Primero deberian ser los zapatos"Mac se quito los zapatos,le regalo una sonrisa a Stella,ella lo miro fijamente.

"Dije pantalon".Mac arqueo la mirada,Stella se acerco a Mac solto su correa y le bajo los pantalones,Mac trato de acariciarla,ella se aparto"No hagas trampa".

"Quiero besarte".

"Lo haras".Stella se levanto fue por una botella de vino y dos copas,le entrego la botella a Mac,el abrio la botella y sirvio el vino,Stella tomo de su copa y tomo otra carta,Mac tomo otra.

"Boxers"Mac paso su mano por su cabeza apenado"Levantate,yo te ayudo".El se levanto como dudando,Stella se sento en la mesa del centro le levanto un poco la camisa,beso su ombligo,Mac brinco,el acaricio el pelo de Stella,ella lo seguia besando le bajo un poco los boxers,el sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintio a Stella en su sexo, se quito su camisa y su franela,acariciaba el pelo de Stella,acaricio su mejilla,Stella le sonrio,Mac la levanto la empezo a besar solto su brasier, ambos se miraron sorprendidos de lo que estaban haciendo pero no se detuvieron,Mac beso a Stella y la llevo a su habitacion,ella le dio una mirada a Mac abrio su mesa de noche y saco un preservativo,el la miro extranado"No me cuido",sin pensarlo mucho el tomo el preservativo,beso los pechos de Stella,fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, la besaba acaricaba su cuerpo con ansiedad,Stella cerro los ojos y se dejo ir,sintio a Mac subir por su cuerpo y besarla con fuerza,abrio los ojos cuando entro en ella, se encontro con su mirada y se perdio en el.

xxxxx

Mac salio de la sala de terapia intensiva y se sento en una silla,Christine,Mily y Don se acercaron a Mac,el levanto la mirada"Perdon, no quiero hablar".Jack estaba sentado en una de las sillas,hablaba por telefono"Don"El arqueo la mirada"Puedes llevar a Mama y a Christine a un hotel?".

"Mac quiero ver a mi nieta".

"Va a tener que ser manana,ella debe estar dormida".

"Estas bien?"dijo Christine preocupada.

"No, no lo voy a estar hasta que Stella salga de ahi".

"Es tan malo como parece?"dijo Don preocupado.

"Si,tengo que pensar si he tomado la decision correcta".

"Es la correcta Mac".dijo Don,Mac se levanto y abrazo a su mama,beso a Christine.

"Necesito pensar,por favor vayan con Don".Mily,Christine y Don se fueron,Mac camino hacia a Jack y se sento a su lado,el le dio una mirada.

"Appelez-moi si une fièvre,parlez-Martha(Me llamas si sube la fiebre,hablamos Martha)"Jack colgo y le dio una mirada a Mac,el lo miro fijamente.

"Que harias en mi lugar?".

"Le preguntas a la persona equivocada"Mac arqueo la mirada"Si ella muere me quedo sin nada,tu tienes a Emily".

"Hablaba contigo cuando regreso al colegio,Por que volvio?".

"Por Puff"Mac lo miro intrigado"Es un oso morado que le regale a Emily, esta empezando el colegio y no se siente muy segura, el primer dia lloro toda la manana y Stella toda la tarde porque se sentia un criminal, lei en algun lado que le daria seguridad, para mi sorpresa dio resultado se le quedo en el carro a Stella,a ella le dio panico que llorara y regreso a llevarselo,Emily estaria muerta si no deja su oso en el carro".

"Vives con ellas?".

"No,aun no"Jack miro fijamente a Mac"Se que eres celoso, se que su relacion fracaso por tus celos, pero te tengo noticias,ella duerme conmigo,es mi mujer no tuya"Mac miro molesto a Jack.

"No estoy reclamando propiedad sobre Stella,es la madre de mi hija".

"Tu reclamo es tacito,pero esta".Jack miro fijamente a Mac "Lo unico que le podria reclamarle a Stella, es que no haya cambiado ese documento, entiende algo Mac eres pasado".

"No lo creo"Jack miro molesto a Mac"Me tiene presente de eso no tengo dudas".

"Me parece que sufres de egocentrismo".

"Piensa lo que quieras, no voy a discutir esto ahora"Jack se levanto de la silla.

"Buenas noches Mac,pienso que seria bueno que regreses a New York,te puedo avisar cuando Stella mejore".

"No voy a ningun lado".

"Esta no es una historia con final feliz, no la vas a recuperar".

"Me conformo con que salga de ahi, no voy a discutir contigo por alguien que por desgracia ninguno de los dos tiene seguro".

"No puedo evitar que te lleves a Emily,es tu hija,pero con Stella es distinto"Jack se fue dejando a Mac solo.

xxxxx

Mac llego a la casa de Stella,escucho a Anna y Lindsay en la cocina,ellas reian, Mac se asomo y le sonrio a Lindsay,ella le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Mac, "Anna me estaba contando como llego tu hija al mundo".

"Le dio problemas?"dijo Mac con una medio sonrisa,se sento en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina.

"La atendio el pediatra de Emily".dijo Lindsay.

"Que?"dijo Mac.

"Era el unico medico disponible,el pobre Jack recibio como agradecimiento de Stella un chichon del golpe que le dio con su celular".

"Parece que a la final recibio algo mas que eso"Mac dijo molesto.

"Lo dice por su relacion".Lindsay miro sorprendida a Anna"Jack es un buen hombre,Stella tiene suerte de tenerlo".Mac se levanto de un golpe.

"Permiso, voy a ver a mi hija".

"Tiene la sonrisa de Stella"Mac arqueo la mirada"Jack dice que Emily tiene la sonrisa de Stella".

"En cuanto Stella pueda viajar la voy a trasladar a New York"Anna miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Este es su mundo".

"No podemos seguir aqui por mucho tiempo y la recuperacion de Stella va a tomar tiempo".

"Espere un mes,espere que ella despierte".

"No depende de mi".Mac fue a la habitacion de Emily,Martha no estaba, el vio el monitor de bebe en la mesa de noche lo apago,se acosto con Emily abrazandola,ella se acomodo en su pecho,Mac jugaba con sus rizos,empezo a llorar en silencio,lloraba desconsolado recordando sus caricias,sus besos, no podia perdonarse la forma en que la habia tratado cuando ella habia viajado a decirle de su embarazo, Mac acaricio los rizos de Emily, tenia una hija, era real, Stella lo habia hecho padre,Mac observo a Emily,si que se parecia a el, no se podia negar que era su hija,se extremecio al repasar en su mente la tarde en la que habian peleado"Nada que venga de ti puede ser bueno"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Que imbecil eres Mac, no podias tener tu bocota cerrada"Mac observaba a Emily, si a el le dolian esas palabras no podia imaginar lo que habia sentido Stella,el levanto la vista hacia la biblioteca de "El diario"penso, se levanto de la cama, fue a la habitacion de Stella,busco en su mesa de noche, no habia nada,se sentia como un ladron pero tenia que saber,reviso en el cajon de su ropa intima, reviso toda la habitacion,no encontro nada,fue a la habitacion de Emily,observo la biblioteca,reviso la division mas alta,encontro un pequeno libro,al abrirlo cayo desplomado en la silla.

"Morir, tal vez sea la unica salida a lo que estoy viviendo, a quien acudo?He perdido mi norte, he perdido los brazos que me consolaban en los momentos de angustia, siempre incondicionales, ahora tan ausentes, lo unico tal vez que me mantiene en pie es saber que parte de el,crece dentro de mi,ese sera mi nuevo amor incondicional,tengo que ser fuerte, estoy cansada de llorar".Mac paso su mano por su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas,busco la ultima pagina del diario"Aprendi mi leccion, no amar sino dejar que te amen,estar con el hombre que te ama, no con el que tu amas, cuantos hombres tuvieron que pasar por mi cama para aprender esta leccion, tantos enamoramientos fallidos, mi senor es un maestro, aprendo de el, el pasado no importa, me ha ordenado meterlo en una botella y lanzarlo al mar y es lo que hare...Tan joven y tan sabio, lo que importa es el ahora, no el manana no el ayer, ahora...Tal vez nunca deje de amar a Mac, pero voy a adorar a Jack por lo que me queda de vida".Mac dejo el diario donde estaba se acosto en la cama con Emily,conmocionado por las palabras de Stella.

xxxxx

Stella se deslizo de la cama,observo a Jack dormido,se puso la camisa de el,"No pudo haber sido tan malo como para que trates de huir".Stella lo miro apenada.

"Para nada malo,pero".

"Uy no un pero"Jack se sento en la cama"Que pasa?".

"No estoy lista para una relacion".

"Yo tampoco"Stella miro sorprendida a Jack.

"Entonces, que fue esto?".

"Sexo".

"No voy hacer tu amiguita Jack".Stella dijo molesta.

"Que quieres ser?".Stella miro desconcertada a Jack"Te hice una pregunta Stella".Ella miro a Jack, sin saber que decir,Jack se levanto de la cama."No me gusta el termino que usaste, no eres mi amiguita Stella,asi que elige otro titulo".

"Amante".

"Con todo lo que implica esa palabra?".

"Si".Jack beso a Stella.

"Bien,sera lo que tu quieras,metete en la cama".Stella lo miro intrigada"Dejame consertirte"Stella se metio en la cama,Jack se puso una bata,Stella lo miro fijamente"Voy a pedir el desayuno".Jack pidio el desayuno,fue al bano y regreso con una crema"Date la vuelta"Stella obedecio,"Ahora voy a consentirte,desnuda boca abajo".Stella se quito la camisa de Jack,el la observo"Eres una diosa" Stella le sonrio.


	7. Chapter 7

7

xxxxx

Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa a Stella,estaban desayunando en un Deli,ella le sonrio,"Que quieres desayunar?".Stella tomo el menu,el mesonero se acerco a tomar la orden.

"Veamos,Huevos revueltos,tocineta,jugo de naranja y un gran cafe"

"Algo mas?".Mac dijo sorprendido.

"Si, panquecas".

"Solo cafe"el mesonero se fue"Tienes hambre".

"Me dejaste con hambre"Mac sonrio con pena.

"Estoy feliz de que esto haya pasado"Stella sonrio.

"Es tan irreal".

"Lo es".Stella hojeaba el menu.

"No se porque dudas de ti,eres excelente".

"Te parece?".

"Huju".

"La excelencia se debio a ti"Stella sonrio,el mesonero trajo la orden.

"Tengo que ir por mi nuevo telefono"Stella empezo a comer.

"Podemos caminar por Central Park de regreso".

"No quiero que te canses mucho"Mac sonrio.

"Es un paseo corto".

"Te necesito con energia"Mac arqueo la mirada"Quiero probar tu cama".Mac y Stella habian ido por el telefono de ella,Stella no habia parado de tomar fotos de ellos por Central Park,habian caminado hasta el departamento de Mac,al entrar al departamento Stella dejo caer su bufanda al piso Mac la recogio,Stella se iba quitando la ropa Mac la seguia recogiendo del piso,Stella se giro y vio a Mac con toda la ropa de ella en las manos,le sonrio"Que haces vestido?".Mac dejo caer todo al piso,se empezo a quitar su ropa,Stella se inclino para descubrir la cama.

"No te muevas".

"Hay algun animal?"dijo Stella asustada,Mac acaricio las caderas de Stella,la presiono mas hacia el,beso su espalda,acaricio su trasero"Esa es una calle de un sentido"Mac sonrio.

"Voy a respetar tus leyes".

"Mac creo que si hay un animal detras de mi".

"Te molesta?".

"Para nada,continua con tu paseo,pero no rompas las leyes".

xxxxx

Martha miro con mala a cara a Mac,cuando lo encontro dormido con Emily,Martha lo toco en el brazo, el abrio los ojos,"Stella no duerme con ella por una razon".

"Salga de aqui"Mac dijo molesto Martha salio de la habitacion, Mac salio de la habitacion "Sigame"el bajo a la cocina Martha lo seguia,"No quiero que intervenga en mi relacion con mi hija".

"Usted acaba de llegar"Lindsay se acerco a la cocina cuando escucho la discusion.

"Gracias por sus servicios,ya no los necesitamos"Martha miro impresionada a Mac.

"No me voy a ir a ningun lado".

"No la necesito".

"Mac calmate"dijo Lindsay.

"Lindsay no intervengas".

"Mac te he confiado lo mas importante de mi vida, por favor escuchame".Mac miro molesto a Lindsay.

"Que desayuna?".dijo Martha"Digame que desayuna Emily?".

"Ya lo averiguare,usted no me va a corregir como criar a mi hija".

"Basta,ninguno puede corregir a nadie"dijo Lindsay llorando,Mac la miro asustado"La unica que lo puede hacer esta muriendo y ustedes estan peleando como idiotas en vez de tratar de hacer lo mejor para esta bebe"Mac abrazo a Lindsay.

"Por favor no llores".

"Se va a llevar a Emily, es todo lo que le importa".

"Basta"dijo Mac"No se que hacer"Martha miro asustada a Mac"Quiero conocerla, necesito conocerla, no lo puedo hacer si cada vez que hago algo saltan a corregirme,tengo que cometer mis errores con Emily,los ninos no tienen manual".

"Le gusta que la abracen, no le gusta que le laven el cabello, si desayuna un huevo frito deja siempre la clara dice que es decoracion, cuando le doy avena con pasas,saca toda las pasas y las pone aun lado, si no la preparo con pasas no la come, lo primero que hace al levantarse es ir corriendo a la cama de su mama,brinca sobre ella y la despierta con besos"Martha limpio sus lagrimas"Donde va a correr Emily hoy?".Mac abrazo a Martha.

"Stella va a mejorar,solo le estoy haciendo la suplencia".

"No se la lleve".

"Si me la tengo que llevar espero que pueda venir con nosotros"Martha le medio sonrio a Mac"Soy pesimo haciendo avena con pasas,Stella se va a recuperar".Mac fue a la habitacion de Emily,cerro la puerta y tomo el diario,abrio una de las paginas.

"Sus ojitos,cada vez que me mira me siento en el cielo, esto supera todo, no entiendo como una madre puede abandonar a su hijo despues de mirarlo a los ojos, respiro por ella, ha llenado mi mundo de una forma que jamas pense que podria pasar, todo mi tiempo es suyo, aparentemente despues de todo algo bueno puede venir de mi, es perfecta, es tan perfecta, espero no arruinarla...Como es la genetica?Tiene expresiones de Mac,a veces se parece tanto a el,extrano su mirada, a veces lo extrano tanto que duele".Mac seguia surfeando entre las paginas del diario,se sentia un criminal hurgando para robar pero no le importaba necesitaba saber que pensaba"En que me estoy metiendo?A veces me asusta, pero me ha doblegado, ha invadido mi vida y lo he dejado, se ha convertido en el mentor de Emily, en mi dueno y lo dejo, renuncie a la idea de pelear, si creo que gano pasa acuerdos por debajo de la mesa que a la final acepto, entonces para que pelear, es un padre innato disfruta tanto de Emily,ella lo adora, ellos tienen su mundo, se que Emily lo necesita y yo tambien, me hace sentir querida".Mac cerro el diario busco entre la primeras paginas"Soy su amante, es la definicion que ha usado, es la que yo puse, si que sabe amar a una mujer,bendito sea su cuerpo...Dios con solo verlo jadeo, es deseo, no amor...La ultima vez que me AMARON me senti tan maltratada,tan humillada, nunca en mi vida habia llorado tanto, como cuando llore desnuda en el piso de ese bano, todo en lo que yo habia creido no existia, era mi imaginacion burlandose de mi, diciendome que tenia un amigo que me apreciaba, pero en realidad no era asi, era un hombre que me juzgaba sin derecho a defensa, sin derecho a protestar, sin derecho a ser escuchada...Pienso en llevarle a Emily pero y si la juzga,si no es lo suficientemente perfecta para el, no aguantaria su rechazo, su desprecio hacia la persona que mas amo en este mundo, su rechazo hacia mi verdadero amor, mi bebe".Mac cerro el diario y limpio sus lagrimas"Jamas la hubiese rechazado habria suplicado perdon, solo te queda rezar y pedir que ella lo perdone".Mac tomo el diario,lo cubrio con su chaqueta beso a Emily y salio de la casa,"Si" Penso "Estaba robando".

xxxxx

Jack entro al area de terapia intensiva,se puso el sombrero,el traje y los zapatos,Don lo observaba por las ventanas,el veia como Jack,leia la historia medica de Stella,chequeaba los aparatos,Jack vio que Stella abrio los ojos,el le sonrio"Hey,tu".

xxxxx

"Esta deprimida"Una enfermera le dijo a Jack,el la miro extranado"La paciente Bonasera,usted recibio al nino cierto?".

"Nina"dijo Jack,miro extranado a la enfermera.

"Ha estado llorando".

"Debe estar emocionada".

"Y llora asi, no creo"Jack tomo la carpeta,camino a la habitacion de Stella, la observo un momento,ella observaba a Emily"Tu amiga?".Stella le sonrio.

"Fue a casa".

"Estas cansada?".

"Un poco".

"Tienes suerte, es una nina hermosa y sana"Stella sonrio"A veces las mujeres experimentan sensacion de vacio despues del parto, puede que te sientas un poco triste y agobiada".Stella miraba atenta a Jack."Tienes que conocer a tu bebe sabes".Jack tomo a Emily,le sonrio a Stella.

"Senorita,esta es su mama"Stella le dio una mirada a Emily,ella dormia"Lo siento Stella, tu bebe esta muy ocupada"Emily se movio,Jack le sonrio a Stella,le entrego a la bebe"Esto es poco a poco,ten paciencia y disfrutala".


	8. Chapter 8

8

xxxxx

"Estas viendo muchas novelas"Jack lavaba unos platos en la cocina de Stella,ella le lanzo el secador,el sonrio"Donde esta mi casco?".

"Jack!".

"Me puedes hacer daño".

"No te va a pasar nada".Jack dejo los platos.

"Que paso?Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?"Stella le dio una mirada a Jack"Saliste de aquí con la intensión de hablarle de Emily y regresaste igual, no le dijiste nada".

"No dije nada por Christine".

"La novia?".Stella asentó con su cabeza,Jack tomo otro plato lo comenzó a lavar.

"No vas a decirme nada?".

"Para que?"Stella miro a Jack molesta"Que Stella?Te lo dije,tu esperabas ir a New York presentarle a su hija,que milagrosamente Mac se salvara y formaran una familia con música de fondo y la palabra Fin por aquí abajo".

"Jack, no es así".

"siguió con su vida,es lo que deberías hacer tu, ve y hablale de Emily porque tu hija tiene derecho a conocer a su padre, no por el por ella".

"Sabe de Mac".

"Por un cuento Stella, no sirve"Stella se molesto"Sabes que tengo razon".

"No intervengas".

"No lo tengo que hacer se lo voy a dejar a Emily, esta preguntando y tiene tres imagínate a los siete".

"Mac no quiere hijos".Jack sonrió,Stella lo miro molesta.

"1880"Stella arqueo la mirada"Desde ese ano se extendió el uso del preservativo, si no quería hijos debió usarlo".

"Me olvide que estoy hablando con un medico".

"Antes que medico hombre se donde van mis chicos".Stella dejo los platos que estaba arreglando.

"Que diablos quieres de mi?".Jack solto lo que tenia en sus mano,abrazo a Stella y la beso.

"A ti".Stella miro a Jack fijamente"Ya no quiero jugar,quiero llevar esto mas allá".

"Esto va a terminar mal".Jack miro serio a Stella.

"todavía lo amas?".Stella bajo la mirada,Jack tomo la barbilla de Stella"No voy aceptar medias tintas, te quiero toda mía".

"Soy toda tuya para lo que decidas".

"Nos vamos a Paris, solo van a hacer unos meses".

"Va a ayudar a Emily a mejorar su francés".Jack sonrió, la miro fijamente.

"Respondeme,Lo amas?".

"No".

xxxxx

Mac estaba sentado en el carro, esperando en el estacionamiento del hotel,abrió el diario "Que me oculta?Algo me oculta, cada vez que trato de ahondar en el tema termino en su cama,al mejor estilo Tompson con todo su repertorio y algunos agregados,tienes que ser mas firme Stella!...Hace lo que le da la gana conmigo,maldito perverso, mi amo, mi señor, por que acepto todo de el?".Mac cerro el diario molesto, respiro profundo y lo volvió abrir."He llegado a pensar que estoy loca, la lujuria y la perversión me han llevado a sitios que no conocía, me han llevado a Savannah, a veces tengo miedo,pero mi deseo puede mas que el miedo, ya nada me asusta y el lo sabe, estoy en un baile de mascaras, el lleva la suya todo el tiempo,lobo en piel de cordero,diablo vestido de ángel, estoy atada a el,ya no puedo escapar,nunca sabre que me oculta,realmente lo quiero saber?".Mac cerro el diario bajo al hotel,toco la puerta de la habitación de Christine,ella le abrió,le sonrió con dulzura,Mac sonrió en automático,el solo pensaba"En que se había metido Stella?".

xxxxx

"Réveilla(Desperto)"Jack hablaba con Martha por teléfono"Comme c'est le Pulga?(Como esta la Pulga?).

"Pouvez-vous venir?(Puedes venir?)".Jack suspiro.

"Ce qui se passe? (Que pasa?)".

"Il va falloir, est allé chercher sa mère et sa petite amie à vous présenter à la jeune fille, Jack-je faire?(Se la va a llevar,ha ido a buscar a su madre y su novia para presentarlas a la niña, Jack que hago?)".

"Essayer de se calmer, je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver, j'ai besoin de temps, distraire, ne pas provoquer, essayez de vous détendre Stella va aller de l'avant, vous devez prendre soin de sa fille (Trata de calmarte, no voy a dejar que pase, necesito tiempo,distraelo,no lo provoques, trata de calmarte Stella va a salir adelante,necesita que cuides a su hija)".

"Il semble comme une personne mauvaise Jack(No parece una mala persona Jack)".

"Stella a souffert assez avec cette toile de fond que je(Hizo sufrir a Stella con ese antecedente me basta)".Jack veía a Don hablando por teléfono"

"Son ami prévient que s'est Stella(Su amigo le esta avisando que Stella despertó)".

"Que faisons-nous?(Que vamos a hacer?)".

"Attente(Espera)"Jack vio salir a Tom del área de terapia intensiva,Don se acerco"Tom".

"Esta bien Jack,esta reaccionando,ha vuelto a dormir pero esta bien".

"Crees que despierte otra vez?".dijo Jack.

"En unas tres horas, estaba nerviosa".

"Gracias Tom".

"De que amigo".dijo Tom y se fue,Jack continuo hablando por telefono.

"Je serai là (Voy para allá)".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en la habitación de Christine,ella se arreglaba"Le puedo comprar algo?"Mac le medio sonrió, el estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza baja pensativo,"Mac"el levanto la mirada"Nunca te había visto llorar asi"el bajo la mirada.

"Esto es mucho".

"No me habías hablado de Stella".Mac levanto la mirada molesto.

"Que querías que te dijera?".

"Mac".

"Lo siento".

"Por que terminaron?".

"No voy a hablar de eso".

" Se que tu carácter es difícil".

"No voy hablar Christine"Mac se levanto del sillon"Vamos".Mac fue por su mama y fueron a la casa de estaba en la sala jugando con Lindsay,ella le enseñaba fotos de Lucy, Emily seguía viendo las fotos,Mac toco el timbre, Martha abrió,Christine,Mac y Mily entraron en la sala, Mily estaba ansiosa,Lindsay sonrió al verlas,Mac cargo a Emily la acerco a su mama"Es tu abuelita"Emily miro a Martha.

"Dale un besito Emily"dijo Martha,Emily le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mily,abrazo a Mac,Mily trato de cargarla.

"No!"grito Emily asustada.

"Tranquila".Emily se prendió de Mac,Christine se acerco y la acaricio.

"Soy Christine"Emily la miro asustada,se prendió mas de Mac,Emily de repente brinco de los brazos de Mac,corrió a la puerta,Martha le abrió,Jack llegaba en una moto, Mac había seguido a Emily,ella brinco las gradas y corrió hacia Jack,el bajo de la moto y la cargo,Mac lo miro molesto,Lindsay había seguido a Mac.

"Hey Pulga"grito Jack,mientras cargaba a Emily"Que bueno,ya no hay periodistas".El entro con Emily cargada.

"Te hacia en el hospital"dijo Mac.

"Vine a ver a mi paciente favorito".Mily miro molesta a Jack,"Me imagino que es la madre de Mac, se parecen".

"Maman!(Mami)"dijo Emily,Mac la miro atento.

"Esta con Tom, no francés "Jack se sentó en el mueble con Emily,Lindsay le extendió su mano.

"Soy Lindsay".Jack la estrecho.

"Jack".El beso a Emily en la mejilla,Mac se sentó molesto en el sofá,Christine se sentó a su lado"El esta curando a Mami".

"Vouloir Maman (Quiero a mami)".

"Bientôt (Pronto),Pas plus français(No mas francés)"Emily miro seria a Jack "Hay que esperar por mami,mientras esperamos mira todas las personas que te han venido a conocer,ella es tu abuela".

"M'effraie(Me asusta)"

" Em"Jack dijo en un tono molesto"Comportez(Comportate)"Emily bajo la mirada.

"Que le estas diciendo?"Mac dijo molesto "No la reprendas ».

"Tranquilo Mac"dijo Christine »Donner une chance de vous rencontrer, elle est bonne(Dale una oportunidad de conocerte,ella es buena)". Mac miro atento a Christine.

"Es como Patty?"dijo Emily.

"Si,como Patty seguro también hace galletas,verdad".dijo Jack.

"Se hacer galletas"dijo Mily"Te puedo preparar galletas".Emily sonrió.

"Seguro que a"Jack miro a Christine.

"Christine"

"Christine le gusta el Club de Mickey Mouse".Christine sonrió.

"También se hacer galletas".Jack acarició el cuello de Emily.

"Pero mami".

"Ah,ah!Te estoy revisando,Te duele le garganta?"Emily sacudió su cabeza."Abre"Emily abrió la boca,Jack saco un estuche del bolsillo de su chaqueta,lo abrió y saco una pequeña linterna con una paleta de madera,reviso a Emily,el le entrego la paleta usada a Martha,beso la frente de Emily"Quiero galletas de Mickey"Emily sonrio"Recuerdas los moldes que mami compro?Quiero que se los ensenes a tu abuela".Jack se levanto con Emily fueron a la cocina,todos lo siguieron,Jack abrió una gaveta y saco los moldes,se los entrego a Mily,el teléfono de Jack vibró el leyó el mensaje beso a Emily"Voy a regresar por mis galletas".

"Chao Bear".dijo Emily abrazando a Jack.

"Chao Pulga"Jack se acerco a Mac"Stella desperto,voy a verla,esta alterada".

"Voy a ir al hospital".

"Voy contigo Mac"dijo Lindsay.

"Mejor quédate Mac, tu sabes con tu hija,a la final fue por lo que viniste".Dijo Jack,Mac lo miro molesto.

"Voy al hospital"Mac, Lindsay y Jack salían de la casa"Deberias venir con nosotros,quiero hablar contigo?Te puedo traer de vuelta".Mac dijo mientras abría la puerta del carro"Debes regresar por las galletas".

"Bien".Jack,Mac y Lindsay subieron al carro,Lindsay se sentó en el asiento trasero,Mac empezó a manejar.

"Habla Frances?"Jack arqueo la mirada"Stella habla griego e Italiano,no francés".

"Stella habla Griego,Italiano y Frances, lo aprendió con Emily".Jack miro fijamente a Mac"Le pedi que lo aprendiera".Mac mordió su labio inferior molesto.

"Creo que lo mejor es trasladar a Stella a New York"dijo Mac.

"No estoy de acuerdo".

"Va a tardar en recuperarse, no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo aqui".

"Vuelve a visitarla".Lindsay los escuchaba discutir,sacudió su cabeza.

"Emily tiene que estar con su madre, me voy a llevar a mi hija".

"Mac busca un abogado, no voy a dejar que te las lleves".Jack vio en el carro el teléfono de Stella,el lo tomo y miro extrañado a Mac.

"Es mi hija,es mi familia".

"Emily es tu hija,pero ya te lo dije eres pasado".Mac tomo el teléfono de Stella lo desbloqueo,Jack lo miro sorprendido.

"No soy pasado,te lo dije,me tiene presente,la clave es mi fecha de nacimiento".

"No significa nada".Mac estaciono en el hospital.

"Para mi significa mucho,fuiste la pareja de Stella,nada mas".

"Fui no,soy la pareja de Stella, lo he sido por casi cuatro anos"Mac miro molesto a Jack"No pienses que tienes derechos por revolcarte con ella una semana".Mac lo miro furioso a Jack.

"Esto solo te lo voy a decir una vez"Mac dijo en un tono amenazante "Aléjate de mi hija,aléjate de mi mujer".Lindsay miro sorprendida a Mac,Jack sonrió.

"Stella es mi mujer Mac, se entrega a mi,acepta todo de mi,incluso que rompa sus leyes".Mac arqueo la mirada"Mac rompi las leyes".

"A que te refieres?"Mac dijo molesto.

"Sabes muy bien de que hablo".Mac le metió un puñetazo a Jack.

xxxxx

"No"Mac miro extrañado a Stella la trato de besar"No".El arqueo la mirada,Stella se sentó en la cama,le sonrió a Mac, el la miro intrigado"Quiero que bailes para mi".

"Que?!"Dijo Mac escandalizado.

"Estamos solos,nadie te va a ver".

"Es una broma verdad?".

"No, quiero que te sueltes".

"No lo voy a hacer".Stella separo sus piernas,Mac la miro fijamente,Stella mordió su labio inferior sonrió.

"Baila para mi".Stella puso su iphone en el reproductor,la música empezó a sonar"Muevete Mac".El solto alguno de los botones de su camisa,sacudió su cabeza.

"No puedo hacer esto".

"Oh vamos,mueve tus caderas,se que lo sabes hacer muy bien".

"No me voy a poder escapar de esta?".

"No creo"Mac solto los puños de su camisa,solto algunos botones,Stella se sentó mejor en la cama cuando lo vio mover sus caderas,el solto los botones de su camisa,bajo su camisa mientras le daba una mirada sexy a Stella,ella aplaudía emocionada en la cama,Mac lanzo su camisa por los aires de un golpe se arranco su guarda camisa,se acerco a Stella y le robo un beso,Stella paso la mano por su pecho acarició su cicatriz,Mac se contorneaba,solto su correa y bajo el cierre de su pantalón muy despacio,Stella observaba a Mac con la boca abierta,el lanzo sus pantalones por los aires, Mac bajo sus boxers de un golpe"Ven aqui"Mac subio en la cama beso a Stella"Lo hiciste muy bien".

Mac despertó unas horas después,Stella lo observaba dormir"Tienes hambre?".Mac sonrió.

"Que sugieres?".

"Quiero Hot Dogs en Central Park".

"No es tu estilo".

"Se me antojo"Mac arqueo la mirada,Stella sonrió"Esta por venirme mi periodo,por eso es el antojo".Mac respiro aliviado."Tanto te asusta embarazarme?".

"Es muy pronto".

"Pronto?No somos precisamente adolescentes".Mac la miro serio.

"No quiero hijos,por eso me cuido, cuando los quiera me dejare de cuidar".Stella miro media molesta a Mac,"Como dije es muy pronto, no nos adelantemos".Mac le dio un pequeño beso a Stella en los labios"Voy arreglarme para salir",Mac fue al baño,Stella acarició su vientre,podía estar embarazada, se habían descuidado en una ocasión y ella estaba en sus días fértiles,Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"Es imposible"Penso tratandose de calmar,se arreglo para salir,Mac salio del bano.

"Lista"Stella le sonrió,fueron a Central Park,caminaron durante horas"Alli estan mis favoritos"Mac dijo señalando una carretilla,Stella se sentó en un banco,Mac fue a comprar los Hot Dogs,el le entrego un Hot Dog a Stella,ella sonrio"Estilo Chicago".

"Me gusta mucho el estilo Chicago" Mac le regalo una sonrisa a Stella, Ella mordió el Hot Dog, Mac limpio una mancha de mostaza de su labio,Stella sonrio,Mac le sonrio,mordió su Hot Dog,Stella lo observaba, detallaba cada uno de sus movimientos,volvió a sonreír,sentia la mirada de Mac"No puedo parar de sonreír".

"Yo tampoco"dijo Mac con una sonrisa,le entrego una botella de agua a Stella,ella bebió un poco, Mac la abrazo,acarició su hombro,Stella lo beso en su mejilla,Mac sentía que había recuperado algo que habia perdido hace tanto tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

9

xxxxx

Jack y Stella estaban acostados en la cama,boca abajo,jugando PlayStation,los dos reían,tenían sus pies levantados los golpeaban entre ellos"No se como me deje convencer para que instalaras esto aquí",Stella le tocaba el control a Jack"Pierde".

"Que me das si gano?".

"Nada".

"Te doy cien mil dolares si ganas"Stella miro sorprendida a Jack.

"Juego de carros?".

"Ok,tu corres primero el mejor tiempo gana".Stella tomo el control,inicio su juego,hizo un tiempo regular,Jack tomo el control empezó a correr,Stella subió sobre su espalda tratándolo de distraer,el estaba concentrado,Stella bajo de la espalda de Jack trataba de arrancarle el control "Tramposa!".Jack subió sobre la espalda de Stella,la miro fijamente y soltó el control la beso,Stella sonrió.

"Perdiste cien mil dolares".

"No importa,me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mucho que te amo".Stella miro impresionada a Jack,no lograba decir nada,Jack le sonrió"No quiero el trillado también te amo"Stella sonrio"Quiero quedarme a dormir".

"Emily".

"Me voy a ir antes que despierte,pero quiero despertar contigo".Jack soltó el pantalón de Stella,ella lo beso,Jack metió su mano por el pantalón de Stella acarició su trasero.

"Ese es un camino de un solo sentido,no hay que romper la ley".

"Ya me haz multado por romper esa ley".

"Dijiste dormir".Jack miro serio a Stella"No tener sexo".

"OK"Jack se levanto de la cama se quito su pantalón y su camisa"Hasta manana amor"se acostó en la cama y se cubrió,Stella sonrio,busco un babydoll en su gaveta fue al baño se cambio y se metió en la cama,Stella abrazo a Jack"Tengo migraña".

"Migraña!".Jack se empezó a reír Stella lo golpeo.

"No es lo que dicen las mujeres"Stella se giro molesta"Mira el rayado"Stella miro a Jack extrañada,el señalaba la costura de sus panties "Me esta diciendo hacia donde ir".Stella beso a Jack.

"Es cierto?"El arqueo la mirada"Que me amas?".Jack beso a Stella.

"Lo dudas?".

"No".

"Que bueno,cásate conmigo".Stella miro impresionada a Jack,ella lo beso con fuerza y limpio una lagrima de su mejilla,Jack la miro extranado"Que pasa aquí?".

"Me sorprendiste".

"No es eso,hay algo mas?".

"Si".

"Hay algo mas?".

"Quiero casarme contigo"Jack le regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante a Stella,la beso,la miro receloso.

"Que no me estas diciendo?".Stella medio sonrió a Jack,el metió dos dedos en la boca de Stella"Chupa",ella se extraño pero obedeció,pensó que a Jack se le había olvidado el tema anterior,el retiro sus dedos y le dio un beso"Ya te doy algo para que sigas".El movió sus dedos acariciando su vientre,Stella se deleitaba con la caricia,los deslizo entre sus panties,entrando en ella,Jack apoyo su frente en la de Stella"Cuando pensabas decírmelo?".Stella miro asustada a Jack,el saco sus dedos y tomo su barbilla"Mirame"Stella lo miro fijamente se le escapo una lagrima"Estoy en lo cierto?".Ella asentó con su cabeza."No es un motivo para que llores, es un motivo para que celebremos".

"Me estaba cuidando".

"Lo quieres?".

"Por supuesto".

"Entonces, Que discutimos aquí?".

"Tenia miedo de que tu"Jack tapo la boca de Stella.

"Estoy feliz".Stella sonrió"Muy feliz".Jack la beso con fuerza,Stella se perdió en sus besos,cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que Jack le provocaba,acarició el rostro de Jack,se dio cuenta que tenia lagrimas,asustada busco su mirada,el la besaba,Stella lo detuvo,el le medio sonrio, "Un hijo Stell,un hijo". Stella beso sus lagrimas.

"Nuestro bebe".

"Si,nuestro"Jack sonrío"Que tenga rizos".

"Tus ojos".

"No, los tuyos"Jack beso a Stella.

"No voy a poder viajar".

"Para que regresar todo lo que queremos esta aquí, no voy arriesgarlos".

"Mi trabajo".Jack arqueo la mirada.

"No Bebe"Stella lo miro fijamente"Olvidate de la linea del deber".

"Jack, es mi trabajo".El la beso.

"Si antes dudabas de seguir por Em, ahora hablamos de dos".Stella lo miro fijamente"Se que te gusta lo que haces pero es peligroso,quiero que lo dejes"Stella miro sorprendida a Jack"Y no porque lo diga yo,si no porque vamos a tener dos pequeños en casa que te esperan".Stella lo beso"Dime que vas a hacer?".Jack se acosto detrás de Stella,mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Dejarlo"Jack beso la mejilla de Stella.

"Buena chica".Jack beso el hombro de Stella"Quiero una buena follada".Stella lo miro seria.

"Eres un romántico".Jack sonrió.

"Soy sincero".

"Es lo que amo de ti".

"Tu respuesta".

"Soy tuya para lo que desees,señor".

xxxxx

"Pervertido"grito Mac histérico,seguía golpeando a Jack.

"No tienes una idea"dijo Jack,el cogió ritmo y le dio unos buenos golpes a Mac.

"Basta!"grito Lindsay,Mac se repuso y golpeo a Jack,se seguían golpeando en el carro"Ninguno de los dos merece a Stella,son un par de idiotas"dijo Lindsay mientras se bajaba del carro,ella se fue llorando,Jack abrió la puerta y bajo detrás de Lindsay,Mac lo siguió.

"Linds!"grito Mac,Lindsay seguía caminando a toda velocidad,ella llego al piso de terapia intensiva, Mac se acerco a Lindsay"Lo siento".Don los miro extrañados,Jack se acerco a Lindsay.

"Disculpame".

"Que diablos paso?"dijo Don.

"Don,Stella?"dijo Lindsay.

"Esta preguntando por Jess".Lindsay abrazo a Don.

"No entiendo".dijo Lindsay.

"A los mejor esta confundiendo los nombres".dijo Mac.

"Como pregunto por ella?Si esta entubada".Don le enseño su libreta a Jack,el lo miro asustado"No esta confundiendo los nombres, no pregunto por Emily?".

"No"dijo Don,Lindsay miro asustada a Jack,el se acerco al modulo de enfermeras

"Isabel,por favor avisale a Tom que estamos aquí".

"Si,Doctor".Tom salio al encuentro con Jack.

"Esta mejorando,creo que para mañana podríamos extubarla".Jack le quito su libreta a Don,se la mostró a Tom.

"Explicame esto".

"No entiendo".

"Esa persona murió hace cinco anos,explicame esto".

"Esta divagando?"dijo Tom confundido.

"Quiero una evaluación neurológica, llama a Stuart".

"Esta de acuerdo con esto?"Tom dijo mirando a Mac.

"Si"dijo Mac"Que sospechas?".

"Complicaciones neurológicas".Mac miro asustado a Jack.

"Quiero verla"dijo Mac.

"Cual es la parte que no entiendes?"Jack dijo molesto.

"Cual es la parte que no entiendes tu?"Mac dijo molesto"Tengo un documento que me beneficia y pienso aprovecharlo"Jack miro a Tom.

"No puedo hacer nada"dijo Tom a manera de disculpa.

"Apenas Stella despierte te va a echar a patadas".

"Eso esta por verse,vamos".

"Acompaneme".dijo Tom.

"No"dijo Jack,Tom miro a Jack,Mac lo miro molesto.

"No lo puedo impedir"dijo Tom,el teléfono de Jack sonaba,el miro la pantalla.

"Mierda!Voy a cirugía,hay complicaciones con uno de los niños"Tom lo miro preocupado,Jack miro fijamente a Mac"Alejate de mi mujer".dijo mientras se iba.

"Como dije quiero verla".Tom suspiro resignado.

"Acompaneme"Mac siguió a Tom,Lindsay hablaba por teléfono con Danny.

"Como esta Stella?".dijo Danny.

"Parece que hay complicaciones neurológicas".

"La van a trasladar a New York?".

"No va a hacer fácil Danny, Stella tenia una vida aquí,su novio no la va a dejar ir".

"Novio,Como lo tomo Mac?".

"Nada bien, se había mantenido tranquilo hasta que vio a su hija correr a los brazos de Jack".

"Woao,eso duele".

"Jack amenazo con contratar un abogado, no las va a dejar ir fácilmente".

"Sabias de la relación de Stella y Mac?".

"No tenia ni idea,pero no termino bien, Mac todavía la cela, se acaba de caer a golpes con Jack".

"Esta intenso el asunto,Stella es nuestra familia, tiene que estar aquí".

"Danny no vinimos a visitarla, no sabíamos lo que pasaba en su vida".

"A veces pasa Linds,es la rutina".

"No debería ser así".

"No debería, en eso tienes razón".

"Christine y la madre de Mac conocieron a la niña?".

"están con ella".

"Como es?".

"Linda te voy a enviar una foto".Jo se encontró con Danny,Lindsay le envió una foto a Danny de Jack y Emily.

"Es el tipo?".

"Si".

"La niña es igual a Stella".

"Tiene algo de Mac".

"Si dos ojos,una nariz y una boca, menos mal que se parece a Stell".Danny le enseño la foto a Jo,ella le dio una mirada a Danny.

"Es linda"dijo Jo"Quien es el?".

"El novio de Stella"Jo le sonrió a Danny y le quito su teléfono puso el altavoz.

"Madre mia,Como lo tomo Mac?".

"Nada bien Jo".dijo Lindsay.

"Es guapo, de donde lo saco?"Danny miro molesto a Jo"Es cierto".

"Muy guapo en realidad"dijo Lindsay.

"Linds!"dijo Danny molesto

"Christine?"dijo Jo.

"No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos,es mas que evidente que Mac siente algo por Stella".

"Mac ama a Christine,solo son asuntos inconclusos,la van a trasladar?".dijo Jo.

"Va a hacer difícil".

"Y Mac?".

"Con Stella".Lindsay veía a Mac entrar al área de terapia intensiva,el se acerco a Stella,tomo su mano.

"Stella"ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos,Mac le sonrio,Stella se trato de mover"Tranquila estas mejorando,te hirieron".Mac tomo su mano,Stella la apretó"Emily esta bien".Stella arqueo la mirada."Stella sabes quien soy?Aprieta mi mano si sabes quien soy"Stella apreto la mano de Mac,"Sabes quien es Emily?"Stella apreto la mano de Mac"Te van hacer unas pruebas mañana te van a extubar,Don y Lindsay están aqui"Stella apreto la mano de Mac"Todo esta bien Stell".Tom entro en la habitación.

"Vamos déjala descansar".Mac salio de terapia intensiva le hizo una señal a Lindsay,quería estar solo, se sentó en una sala apartada,tenia el diario en la parte de atrás de su espalda,sujetado con su correa, lo abrió.

"Por que te amo tanto?Supe que dejaste el laboratorio, pensé que de alguna forma te habías enterado de la existencia de Emily, sone que venias por nosotras, eso no va a pasar, ahora donde te busco?Como es posible que nunca me hayas llamado?Ni una vez, ni una vez,nunca te importe, nunca y me duele,me duele tanto...Huele a ti,habla como tu,es un constaste recordatorio de ti en mi vida, te extraño tanto, a veces no puedo creer que sea mía, es tan ella,tan independiente, habla francés a la perfección,esta aprendiendo griego, Jack la esta haciendo así,tiene ciertas cosas de el, perdoname...Como arreglo esto?Como corrijo mis errores?Como recupero los anos que te robe?Como lo hago Mac?"El mordió su labio inferior"Cuando me hiciste tu mujer fue una revelación, sentí que me amabas, pero era yo sonando que me amabas, por fin te habías fijado en mi, para que?Para destruirme?Para acostarte conmigo?Que querías Mac un polvo?Una buena follada como dice Jack, no tenias que engañarme te lo hubiese dado, no te negaría nada, tu dijiste que me amabas y te crei, no se porque a veces escribo esto como si lo fueras a leer, pero tu eras mi amigo y mi confidente, estoy en un exilio autoimpuesto,Jack dice que te llame y te hable de Emily,que acabe con este drama de una vez, el es un HOMBRE con todas las letras de la palabra, no le gusta huir, si no enfrentar, llama a las cosas por su nombre y no le tiembla el pulso...Mi señor, le he dicho que temo hablarte y el ha respetado mi decisión, no esta de acuerdo pero la respeta,tan joven tan sabio, mi ángel mi demonio,que me oculta?Me esta cambiando y yo acepto, soy suya para lo que el decida, se que no me va a lastimar confió en el"Mac surfeo en el diario se detuvo en una hoja "ACEPTE,conocí el infierno y me gusto,si esto es pecado viviré pecando, tengo mi mascara,ya no soy un ángel, tal vez nunca lo fui, soy lobo en piel de cordero, he pecado y no me importa, todo tiene su nombre,yo ya tengo el mio,señor perdoname".

xxxxx

"Stella,tío Jack, no va".Stella entro en su cocina,Jack la seguía, Martha estaba cocinando.

"Como te va a llamar?".

"Todo menos tio,elige".

"Mac es su padre"Jack suspiro,le dio una mirada a Martha.

"El fantasma del marine"Stella se molesto"Hola Martha"Ella lo miro fijamente"Martha au revoir (Adios Martha)".Ella apago el fuego.

"Continua Martha, no le hables en francés sabes que no lo entiendo"dijo Stella molesta,Jack la miro serio,Martha encendió nuevamente el fuego.

"Esta bien,pienso que el tío Jack la va a confundir".

"Y eso por que?".dijo Stella molesta.

"Los tíos no le chupan los botoncitos mágicos a las mamis"Stella y Martha miraron sorprendidas a Jack.

"Eres un".

"Ordinario, lo se".Martha dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y salio disparada de la cocina.

"Respetala".

"Le di la señal para que saliera".Stella lo miro seria"Esta bien que no me llame papa, pero no voy a aceptar tío Jack".

"Emily no entiende lo que pasa entre nosotros".

"Stella los niños crecen sabes"Jack dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"Lo se, ve y disculpate con Martha".Jack beso a Stella,ella lo miro seria"Esta noche no voy a ir a tu casa".

"Ok"

"Ok?".Dijo Stella intrigada.

"No te puedo obligar".Stella tomo a Jack por el borde del pantalón de su uniforme lo llevo arrastrando al bano"Stella".Ella de un tirón le bajo el pantalón,luego los boxer.

"Con quien demonios te estas acostando?".Jack la miro molesto"Que diablos paso?".

"Es alergia".

"Alergia?!Inventa una de vaqueros".Jack miro impresionado a Stella"Quedate aqui".Stella salio del baño,regreso con su kit,Jack la miro molesto.

"En serio piensas hacer esto?"Stella tomo un hisopo,saco unos guantes y se los dio a Jack.

"Pontelos".

"No".

"Si tienes alergia al látex tus manos se van a enrojecer, si es así voy a tener que cuidarme, no te quiero enfermo, si no es así despidete de tus bolas porque te las voy arrancar".Jack sonrió.

"Si tengo alergia me vas a tener que compensar por la desconfianza".

"Vas a jugar con libertad, esa es tu recompensa".

"Stella, si es alergia me das tu trasero, solo así me voy a dejar tomar la muestra y ponerme los guantes".

"Estas jugando sucio".

"Nunca juego limpio,es un trato?".Stella miro a Jack como dudando.

"Es un trato".Jack se puso los guantes,se los quito después de unos minutos sus manos estaban rojas,el sonrió de oreja a oreja,se subió los boxers y los pantalones,beso a Stella en la frente,"Elige el día".

"Me vas a cobrar?".

"Oh si,esta no te la perdono".

"Para cuando estarás bien?".

"Para el viernes"

"Hoy es miércoles".

"Asi me tenga que tomar un frasco de antialergico cada dos horas para el viernes estoy perfecto". Jack salio del baño haciendo un bailecito de victoria,Stella lo miro molesta.


	10. Chapter 10

10

xxxxx

Jack entro en la habitación,Stella dormitaba el tomo a Emily de la cuna,Stella abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama,Jack mecía a Emily"Bonito nombre".

"Gracias".

"Llegamos arrugados,nos vamos arrugados".Stella sonrio"Como te sientes?".

"Feliz".

"Ya la alimentaste?".

"Trate pero no pude".Jack se acerco con Emily,el doblo su dedo y lo metió en la boca de Emily,ella chupaba con fuerza.

"Es como jugar fútbol americano abrazas el balón y no lo sueltas hasta llegar a la meta".

"Que clase de medico eres?".

"Uno efectivo"Jack paso sus manos por debajo de Emily"Vez la altura en que la estoy poniendo"Stella lo observaba atenta"Solo la presionas contra tu pecho,ella va a saber que hacer"Jack presiono a Emily contra su pecho,ella babeo su camisa,el beso a Emily en la frente,le entrego la bebe a Stella"Vamos a intentarlo".Jack le entrego un algodón a Stella,ella descubrió su pecho y lo limpio,tomo a Emily como Jack le había mostrado,Stella suspiro y presiono a Emily contra su pecho,ella se movió como buscando por un momento y empezó a chupar,Stella sonrió,Anna entro en la habitación,Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa.

"Esta comiendo"dijo Anna emocionada.

"Llegamos a la meta".

"Turnala, si no quieres terminar asimetrica".

"Lo hare,Gracias".

"De que".

xxxxx

Jack,Lindsay,Don y Mac se habían sentados todos dispersos por las sillas,tenían horas esperando,Lindsay se levanto y se sentó al lado de Jack"Cuanto tiempo tienen juntos?".

"Un año formalmente".

"Formalmente?".

"Sin interrupciones".

"Desde que hirieron a Mac?".

"Asi es".Lindsay le sonrió.

"En que te especializas?"

"Pediatria y cirugia".

"Atendiste a los niños del tiroteo?".

"Algunos".

"Como estan?"Jack suspiro.

"Resistiendo".Lindsay tomo la mano de Jack,el le medio sonrió.

"Recibiste a Emily?"Jack afirmo con su cabeza"Ya escuche la versión de Anna,quiero escuchar la tuya".

"Entro al hospital con un montón de paquetes llenos de ropa rosada,estábamos abarrotados y no habían obstetras disponibles,estaba atendiendo una emergencia de uno de mis pacientes, una de las enfermeras se acerco y me pidió que revisara a Stella,ya estaba en trabajo de parto, muy adelantado".

"Te golpeo con el celular".

"Pense que Anna y ella eran pareja,se enfurecio".

"Se siguieron viendo?".

"Nos cruzabamos, en distintos sitios siempre nos cruzabamos reconoció a Emily de inmediato siempre vestida de rosado,Stella la llevo a mi consulta,le regale un vestido celeste,comenzamos a compartir,me tomo anos que Stella confiara en mi".

"Sabes que paso entre ellos?".

"Es un patan".Lindsay miro impresionada a Jack"Te voy a dar mi punto de vista"Lindsay miro atenta a Jack"La deseaba, no se había atrevido a nada por el compromiso y el rollo de trabajar juntos, siendo su jefe lo ha podido hasta demandar".

"Mac no es asi".

"Es peor, al no haber peligro se la tiro"Lindsay abrió los ojos como platos"Cuando Stella regreso encontró la forma de librarse de ella,total ya había obtenido lo que queria".

"Mac no es la persona que describes,es cariñoso,es atento".

"No la llamo ni una vez"Lindsay miro impresionada a Jack"La trato como una puta".Jack miro molesto a Lindsay"Aceptaria el trato si la hubiese recogido en un bar y no la conociera, pero Stella era su amiga".

"No le hablo de Emily".

"Tienes hijos?".

"Una niña".

"Estas con el padre?".

"Si"Lindsay le enseño su aro a Jack,el le sonrió.

"Stella viajo a New York a decirle que estaba esperando, se acostó con ella y la acuso de serle infiel"Lindsay miro horrorizada a Jack"Ahora ponte en sus zapatos"

"Por que no nos llamo?".

"Por que no la llamaron?".

"La llamaba en su cumpleaños y nunca me hablo de Emily".

"Temia que Mac se enterara, no lo quería cerca de ella".

"Pero tenia derecho".

"Derecho no"Lindsay miro molesta a Jack"No estaba de acuerdo con no decirle pero respete la decisión de Stella".

"Es su hija".

"Que vaya a buscar su sangre regada, te apuesto que Emily no es la única hija que tiene por ahi".

"Jack,Mac no es así,es un buen hombre".Jack sonrió de medio lado.

"Solo te di mi punto de vista".

"Cual es la gracia de enfurecer a Mac?Eso no trae nada bueno".

"Tenia que hacerlo".

"Contraatacar,a que te referías con las leyes?".

"Cosas de hombres, no seas curiosa".Jack paso sus manos por su rostro.

"Se te ve cansado".

"Estos no han sido unos de mis mejores dias".Jack sacudió su cabeza.

"Mucho dolor".

"Demasiado, uno nunca se acostumbra a esto".Lindsay tomo la mano de Jack a manera de consuelo,

Jack le dio una mirada de agradecimiento,se levanto"Un placer hablar contigo Linds"el le mostró su telefono"Las galletas están listas"Lindsay sonrio.

"Puedo verla?".Jack la miro intrigado"La foto de tu teléfono,es Emily?".

"Si"Jack le entrego su teléfono a Lindsay"Ahi tiene siete meses y cuatro dientes".Lindsay sonrio"La lleve a la playa a Stella casi le dio un ataque cuando la senté en la arena,Emily estaba feliz".

"Entiende a Mac,se perdió todo de su hija".

"Lo siento Linds, no lo entiendo,que regrese por donde vino, si quiere tener una relación con Emily perfecto,pero Stella es otro asunto".

"Como te vas a ir?Quieres que te lleve?"

"No te preocupes, mi chófer viene por mi".Lindsay le entrego su teléfono a Jack,el se fue, ella se levanto se acerco a Mac,el hablaba por teléfono.

"Averigua lo que puedas Adam,quiero saber todo de el".

"Vaya Boss,tiene problemas"Mac supo el altavoz,Lindsay escuchaba."Es millonario".

"Que?".

"Si millonario,debe tener un ejercito de abogados".

"El documento me beneficia".

"Si el logra comprobar que vivía con Stella,adiós documento"dijo Lindsay.

"Vaya!"dijo Adam.

"Adam?"dijo Mac.

"Estan comprometidos".Mac y Lindsay se miraron confundidos"El le compro el anillo,cuando me refiero al anillo,es el anillo, cuatro kilates".

"Stella no lo tiene, no se lo ha dado, me entregaron sus objetos personales,no estaba".

"A lo mejor no lo tenia con ella, yo no andaría con cuatro kilates paseando por ahi"dijo Lindsay"A que se refería con romper las leyes de Stella?".

"Que?Lo hizo?!"grito Adam por el teléfono.

"Adam!"Lindsay le quito el teléfono a Mac,quito el altavoz.

"Habla,se que Mac no me va a decir"Lindsay escuchaba,miro sorprendida a Mac"Tu como lo sabes?Entiendo".Lindsay colgó se sentó al lado de Mac"Terminaste con Stella por Adam?"Mac mordio su labio inferior"Me quieres explicar?".Mac sacudió su cabeza"Mac habla".

"Empezo como un juego,amigos con derecho dijo Stella,en cuanto me metí en la cama con ella cambie de opinión, ya no quería un juego, me enamore Linds como nunca pensé estarlo".

"Stella no lo tomo igual?".

"No se, pasamos una semana juntos,ella viajo a New Orleans para tomar su cargo,apenas tenga un día libre vengo por ti, fue lo que me dijo al irse".

"Que paso?".

"Encontre a Adam borracho llorando en la puerta de su habitación, subi a Adam en un taxi y lo mande a su casa, me enfureci".

"Que dijo Stella?".

"Que ya no tenia nada con el, no le creí Linds, la hice pagar".

"Debiste creerle".

"Nada que venga de ti puede ser bueno"Lindsay miro sorprendida a Mac"Viajo a decirme que iba a ser padre y esa fue mi respuesta, ni siquiera la deje hablar".

"Mac!".

"Me siento menos que una cucaracha".

"Cuando mejore van a poder arreglar esto".

"No como quiero Lindsay, no como quiero".Mac sacudió su cabeza"Nuestra amistad esta destruida, una relación entre nosotros es imposible,quiero criar a mi hija,como lo hago?".

"Si Stella no se muda a New York, mudate tu a New Orleans".Mac miro sorprendido a Lindsay.

"No le puedo pedir eso a Christine".

"Vas a tener que hacerlo".

"Hay algo oscuro en el".Lindsay miro no muy convencida a Mac.

"Mac,tienes celos?".

"No son celos Lindsay,hay algo mal".Mac se levanto"Ya regreso".Mac fue a una sala apartada, abrio el diario sabia que ahí estaba la respuesta.

"Paris vivire contigo en Paris,llévame para siempre no quiero regresar, para que volver no tengo nada que buscar aquí, cumplir tus sueños son mi prioridad,todo lo que me haz pedido sera cumplido señor, soy tuya para lo que decidas...Buscar mi pasado,te lo agradezco, quienes eran mis padres y de donde vengo,gracias por llenar ese vacío de mi vida con respuestas, con rostros y nombres,tendré que hacer un nuevo resumen como dijiste, llevo el nombre de mi abuela, tengo sangre griega e italiana,bueno ya sabes porque grito tanto, así son los italianos...Manos mágicas, salvas vidas con ellas, tomas mi cuerpo para relajarte y hacer magia con ellas,salvas vidas, siento que te ayudo,cuando descargas tu stress en mi interior, si supieras lo haz hecho, Como te lo digo?...Lloraste de alegría, no dudaste de mi, estas tan feliz,no dudaste en hacerme sentir amada,en mostrarte agradecido,no me importa el infierno, si visito el cielo de vez en cuando, tu y yo en un ser, un bebe señor, un hijo nuestro...acarició mi vientre y recuerdo con tristeza el embarazo de Emily, lo único que me mantenía en pie era ella moviéndose dentro de mi,que distinto es ahora, mis antojos de croassant recién horneado tienen a la panadería de la cuadra trabajando veinticuatro horas para mi, hasta Em participa, la haz involucrado en todo, que dichoso es mi bebe,que afortunado pequeñín, su padre muere de amor y su madre lo espera con ancias...Nunca me imagine tanto dolor,no existe palabra que lo describa, no existe, perdoname señor por hacertelo revivir, no sobreviviría a semejante dolor, como te consuelo?".Mac cerro el diario,seco sus lagrimas,"Cual era el infierno del que Stella hablaba?Que hacia el ahí?"Mac mordio su labio inferior,"A veces parecía estar tan enamorada de Jack,a veces de el"Mac sacudio la cabeza"Stella esperaba un hijo de Jack, lo entendió había perdido".

xxxxx

Stella estaba sentada delante de su computadora,entro a su cuenta bancaria para realizar unos pagos,al ver su saldo se molesto.

De:Stella Bonasera

Para:Jack Tompson

Asunto:Apareamiento y reproducción.

Aparentemente el dinero de mi cuenta encontró una manera de reproducirse, si haz tenido algo que ver, te agradezco que así como se reprodujo en mi cuenta,sea eliminado de ella.

Atentamente,

Stella Bonasera.

Stella inmediatamente recibió la respuesta a su correo.

De:Jack Tompson

Para:Stella Bonasera.

Asunto:Y yo que me ilusione.

Stella eso no se hace, me iluminaste con el titulo, si he tenido que ver, los amantes proveen de dinero a sus compañeras.

Te quiero Jack.

De:Stella Bonasera

Para:Jack Tompson

Asunto:Quien lo dice?.

Jack estoy acostumbrada a mantenerme sola y así lo quiero dejar.

También te quiero, Stella.

De:Jack Tompson

Para:Stella Bonasera.

Asunto:Mi mejor amigo

Google Stella, Haz una pequeña búsqueda y veraz que tengo razón.

Si me quieres, acepta mis regalos.

De:Stella Bonasera

Para:Jack Tompson

Asunto:No soy una mujerzuela.

No voy aceptar tu dinero,pregúntale a tu amigo al respecto.

Si me quieres,acepta tu dinero de vuelta.

De:Jack Tompson

Para:Stella Bonasera.

Asunto:Decisión Salomónica

Hagamos algo Stella,dividamos los gastos de la casa,seria lo indicado,ya que estoy comiendo de tu despensa, usando tus servicios y provocando gastos extras,te parece?".

De:Stella Bonasera

Para:Jack Tompson

Asunto:Decisión Salomónica.

Podría ser,pero es mucho dinero.

De:Jack Tompson.

Para:Stella Bonasera.

Asunto:Dinerito extra.

Ve y comprate algo sexy, por favor paga nuestras próximas vacaciones,vamos al Hotel Coronado en California, espero que te guste la idea,Stella te voy a llamar,si me quieres gritonear vas a tener la oportunidad.

Pero recuerda que te quiero =)

De:Stella Bonasera

Para:Jack Tompson

Asunto:"A"

No te voy a gritonear,solo que no quiero que hagas este tipo de "Movimientos"sin consultarme.

Podrías decirme que significa la "A"que tienes tatuada en tu nuca?.

De:Jack Tompson

Para:Stella Bonasera

Asunto:"A"

"A continuacion mi trasero"dolio tanto que no me atreví a poner el resto.

Tengo que pedirte permiso para todos mis"Movimientos"?.

De:Stella Bonasera

Para:Jack Tompson

Asunto:Evasivas(No me trates de distraer).

Es por una mujer?.

De:Jack Tompson

Para:Stella Bonasera

Asunto:Por una mujer?.

No, por un hombre.

El teléfono de Stella sono,ella atendió,"Eres Bisexual?".Jack se empezó a reír.

"Pagaria por haber visto tu cara".

"Jack!".

"Stella un día me fui de farra y desperté con el tatuaje".

"Y por que no te lo haz quitado?".

"Se me ha pasado y debe doler horrores".

"Quien te lo hizo?".

"Ni idea".

"Con quien saliste?".

"Con Verónica,pienso que me quise hacer una V que termino siendo A".

"Podria ser,Quien es esta Verónica?".

"Quieres saber?".

"Me gustaria saberlo".

"La primera".

"Oh!".

"Si,oh".Jack dijo en un tomo burlón.


	11. Chapter 11

11

xxxxx

Mac movió su pie cuando sintió que lo besaban,sentía suaves besos en sus dedos,en su talón,sentía como subían por su pierna,sentía el roce de sus rizos contra su piel,su respiración se dificultaba,extendió su mano,acarició los rizos de Stella,ella ya había llegado a su entrepierna,Mac abrió mas los ojos cuando sintió a Stella succionar con fuerza, levanto un poco sus caderas,su respiración se agitó mas"Diablos"penso ella sabia lo que hacia,"Stell"dijo en un jadeo,ella levanto la mirada pero no se detuvo,Mac la tomo por sus cabellos,empezó a mover sus caderas, no paro hasta que sintió la liberación llegar,el observo a Stella, ella estaba muy quieta,ella beso su abdomen y fue subiendo por su cuerpo,se acostó en su pecho"Estas bien?"Mac beso su frente,Stella asentó con su cabeza,el la abrazo con fuerza,respiro profundo,"Duerme amor".el acariciaba su cuerpo,vigilaba su sueno, agradecido de la mujer que tenia con el.

Stella observaba a Mac dormido, sonrió y empezó a revisar su teléfono revisaba las fotos"Saca eso de la cama"Stella sonrio,Mac se sentó en la cama,le quito el teléfono a Stella,le dio un beso"Buenas tardes"Ella sonrio,Mac abrió mas sus ojos,"Vamos a ver".

"No".Stella le trato de quitar el teléfono,Mac la giro dejándola debajo de el,la beso.

"Eres tan linda".Stella sonrió mas"Quiero ver que hay aqui".Stella cubrió su rostro apenada,Mac la miro sorprendido y le enseño el teléfono.

"Queria documentarlo".

"Documentarlo?".Mac seguía pasando las imagenes"Esta mal,te faltas mas especificaciones, no te preocupes te las voy a dar".Mac beso a Stella"Estas estan linda",dijo Mac enseñándole una foto de ellos,el seguía besando a Stella.

"Vaquero"Mac arqueo la mirada"Si quieres divertirte vas a tener que traer tu sombrero".Mac beso a Stella,sacudió su cabeza.

"Dejame amarte"Stella literalmente sintió que el corazón le salio del pecho,solo pudo sonreirle y complacerlo,que mas le quedaba,ahí estaba horas mas tardes,tumbada a su lado llena de el,Stella le dio una mirada a Mac,el dormía, ella no podía,se acurruco cerca de Mac, el la abrazo.

xxxxx

"Que quisiste decir Mac en realidad;dejame amarte o dejame matarte?Si era la segunda lograste tu objetivo, me mataste de cierta forma, no puedo volver amar, mi corazón es una piedra, tal vez solo tenga lugar para mis hijos, si mis hijos...Donde esta la ley?Por que no me han arrestado?Debo haber roto mínimo doce leyes,tanto defenderla para al final quebrarla".Mac cerro el diario y salio del hospital decidió ir a buscar a Emily.

xxxxx

"Bear!"grito Emily,corría hacia Jack,el la cargo,Mily lo miro seria,Jack le daba de besos a Emily.

"De cuales hiciste?".Martha le sonrió a Jack.

"Naranja y Chocolate".

"Invitame de chocolate"Emily salio corriendo,busco una galleta y se la entrego a Jack, el abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche,vio su reloj"Pulga es la hora"Emily salio corriendo al televisor,Martha fue con ella,Jack seguía comiendo la galleta,tomo un poco de la leche.

"Pense que no iba a venir"Jack miro fijamente a Mily.

"Le prometi que vendria".

"Tiene que darle espacio a Mac y a Emily se tienen que conocer,debería evitar venir por unos dias". Jack miro serio a Mily.

"Esta es mi casa"Mily miro incrédula a Jack.

"No vive aqui".Christine entro en la cocina.

"Senora es mi casa, la compre hace seis meses para Stella".

"Por que no vive aquí?".

"Stella quiere esperar a que nos casemos,la estoy respetando".

"Me imagino que tiene donde quedarse, deles espacio".

"No les iba bien en la manana".

"Vayase"Jack miro molesto a Mily.

"Senora no voy a discutir con usted, esta es mi casa y aquí me quedo".

"Bien,me llevare a Emily"Jack abrió su chaqueta y saco un sobre, se lo entrego a Mily.

"Se lo dije a Mac,se lo digo a usted, Emily no va a ningún lado,se queda aquí en su casa,en nuestra casa".

"Su madre no esta bien, la patria potestad es de Mac".Mily abrió el sobre,era la orden de un tribunal entregándole la custodia provisional a Jack.

"Hay procedimientos que Mac tiene que seguir para demostrar su paternidad, no ha hecho nada, no ha ido a ningún tribunal, señora quiero llevar esta situación en paz, no me busquen".

"Me amenaza?".

"Tomelo como quiera,pero no le recomiendo que me busque".

"Vamos a calmarnos"dijo Christine,Jack la miro fijamente"Tienes que entender que para Mac es duro ver correr a Emily a tus brazos, no es facil".

"Lo entiendo,pero yo no provoque esta situación, no es mi culpa, el cariño de Emily no me lo gane en unas horas, son años".

"Stella le quito esa oportunidad a Mac"Jack miro serio a Christine.

"Se con quien duermo,me parece que tu no".

"Conozco a Mac".

"En serio,pregúntale que paso, pero considera como lloraba cuando entro en terapia intensiva, el estaba buscando perdón, no estaba reclamando".

"Segun tu, Como se debería solucionar esto?".dijo Christine molesta.

"Sencillo,Bye Bye!".

"Mac no va a dejar a su hija".

"A su hija o a Stella?".Christine miro molesta a Jack"Se siente horrible"Christine lo miro confundida "Ver llorar a la persona que amas por otro".

"No lo escuches"dijo Mily.

"Tiene razon,no me escuches Christine,no me interesa que te alejes de Mac".

"Emily no va a dejar de existir,ellos son sus padres, nos guste o no".

"Dile a Mac,que venga a cuidar a su hija"Emily entro en la cocina"Yo me ocupo de Stella".

"Bear,mami?".

"Con Tom"respondio Jack.

"Llama a Mami".

"Termino tu programa?"dijo Jack,Martha entro en la cocina.

"Quiero a Mami".

"Vamos a cambiarte Emily, es hora de dormir".dijo Martha

"Quiero a Mami".Martha trataba de cargar a Emily,ella empezó a patear"Mami!"

"Hay que llamar a Mac"dijo Christine asustada.

"Emily!"Mily trato de cargarla.

"Mami!"Jack aparto a Martha y tomo a Emily,ella seguía gritando,el subió a la habitación de Stella,Mily lo seguía,Christine trataba de llamar a Mac,Jack entro en el baño le entrego su celular a Mily,se metió en la ducha con Emily,ella grito mas al entrar en la ducha,Martha entro en el baño con la bata de Emily,ella había dejado de gritar,Jack se la entrego a Martha,Mily se fue con Martha y Emily,observo la foto en el celular de Jack,no pudo evitar sonreír:en la foto Emily estaba en la orilla de la playa toda mojada con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus cuatro dientes,llena de arena,la ola la había golpeado en el momento en que la habían fotografiado,se podía ver su emoción,Jack entro en la habitación de Emily,ya cambiado.

"Su primera ida a la playa"Mily le medio sonrió a Jack.

"No es justo que Mac se haya perdido todo de ella".

"Yo no decidi".El teléfono de Jack vibró,era un mensaje de Tom,Mily le entrego el teléfono"Todo bien, mañana la trasladamos a una habitación,duerme amigo,agarra energías el día de mañana va a hacer fuerte,Tom".Jack sonrío le enseño su telefono a Mily"Que no pelee con Stella van a tener que compartir la custodia y llevar la fiesta en paz por la niña,mañana veremos".Jack se acerco a Emily"Tu papi va a venir a dormir contigo,quieres esperarlo conmigo"Emily se levanto de la cama,Jack la cargo"Pueden dormir aquí, hay habitaciones libres,Martha por favor ocupate, si no quieren puedo hacer que las lleven a su hotel"Christine subio al segundo piso"Si me disculpan voy a dormir,tengo dos días sin dormir".Jack entro en la habitación de Stella.

xxxxx

Stella se paro frente al espejo y sonrió,se observo por un momento,acarició su vientre"No se nota".su celular sono y ella atendió."Estoy en el hotel,cuanto te falta?".

"Espero que no mucho"dijo Mac"Ya quiero verte,Que te pusiste?".

"Nada".Stella sonrío cuando sintió a Mac contener la respiracion"Absolutamente nada".

"Voy para alla".Mac colgó,Stella se puso su bata,tomo unos pétalos de rosa y los rego por el piso,sintió que tocaron a la puerta,abrio y se sorprendió al ver que era Adam.


	12. Chapter 12

12

xxxxx

Jack estaba jugando fútbol americano en un parque con un grupo de amigos, el observaba a Stella ella estaba sentada con una manta y Emily en su coche"Jack,vas a lanzar?".el arqueo la mirada.

"No Tom, me salgo"el le lanzo el balón y se encamino hacia Stella,ella lo vio abrió una carpeta y leía para hacerse la que no lo había visto,Jack tomo un bolso y siguió su camino con dirección hacia Stella.

"Ay No!"penso Stella,Jack se acerco.

"Creo que no te explique bien el concepto de tomar sol"Stella lo miro intrigada,Jack señalo a Emily toda vestida de rosado en su coche con sombrillas tratándola de proteger del sol.

"Haz oido hablar del cáncer de piel?"Jack sacudio su cabeza tomo a Emily del coche le sonrio"Oye"dijo Stella molesta.

"Si no quieres tener por hija a la Jorobada de Notre Dame déjame trabajar"Stella miro asustada a Jack,el desvistió a Emily y la dejo en panal,la acostó en la manta con Stella,Emily se movía inquieta.

"Le va a picar algo".Jack hizo una mueca"Que?".

"Calmate".Jack se quito su franela busco una en su bolso y se la puso se sentó al lado de Stella,ella observo la franela.

"Medicos sin fronteras,De donde la sacaste?".

"La compre en la 43st"Stella lo miro molesta"De donde crees?".

"Debo creer que trabajas con medico sin fronteras".Jack la miro serio"En donde?".

"Africa,Iraq,Siria y Vietnan".

"Vaya".

"Que no parezco de ese tipo?"Stella sacudio su cabeza"A que te dedicas?".

"Soy criminalista".Jack miro sorprendido a Stella"Que no soy de ese tipo?".

"Para nada".

"Que creiste que era?".

"Banquera o algo asi".

"Te parezco fria?".dijo Stella molesta.

"Estresada".Emily empezó a llorar Stella la cargo dejo la carpeta que tenia a un lado,saco un panal,se cubrió y empezó alimentarla,Jack tomo la carpeta y vio la foto de Mac con un resumen sobre el.

"Deja eso"dijo Stella molesta.

"Quien es?".

"Su padre".

"El donante, lo bajaste de google?".

"No!".

"Perdoname parece de google o un articulo de Wikipedia"Stella miro sorprendida a Jack.

"Quiero que sepa de donde viene".

"Llama al tipo,va a pensar que lo inventaste".

"Respeta mi manera de hacer las cosas".

"No dije nada, disculpa"Jack leyo el resumen de Stella"San Basilio?Eres huérfana?".

"No toques mis cosas",Stella dijo molesta,Jack dejo la carpeta.

"Tienen razon en lo que dicen"Stella arqueo la mirada"La suerte de los feos la envidian los bonitos".

"Que modesto".Jack sonrió.

"Soy el feo,el esta allá, yo aquí contigo".Stella se sonrojo"Mi padre era adoptado"Stella miro fijamente a Jack"Nunca me intereso su pasado,árbol genealógico y esas cosas, solo el,era excelente".

"Lo extranas?".

"Si, se fue a Hawaii hace dos semanas con mama".Stella miro molesta a Jack.

"Usaste pasado".

"Con seriedad,es un excelente padre siempre me ha dicho que su pasado no lo define, es el ahora,es lo que haces por los demás y por ti, el bien comun".

"Por eso medico sin fronteras?".

"En parte,trate de cambiar al mundo y fracase".

"Bueno yo trate de formar un hogar y fracase".

"Tienes un hogar"Stella sonrio"Emily te ha dado un hogar".

"Voy a a tomar algo en un Deli que esta aquí cerca".Jack la miro serio.

"Me estas invitando?".Stella suspiro"Me encantaria ir,creo que necesitas ayuda con todo lo que traes".Jack ayudo a Stella con sus cosas, entraron a un deli pequeño, solo estaban ellos y otra pareja mas,Stella puso a Emily en su coche,la encargada se acerco y le hablo en italiano,Stella sonrió converso con ella por unos minutos,Jack leía el menú,Stella ordeno su pedido.

"Que deseas?".Jack sonrió dejo el menú.

"Lo mismo que tu".la encargada se fue"La situcion de su padre es complicada"Stella arqueo la mirada"Van a perder el lugar?".

"Hablas Italiano?"Jack sonrio"Solicitaron creditos cuando enfermo, estan complicados con los pagos".

"No parece muy popular".

"La comida es excelente".

"Veremos,como esta tu trasnocho?".

"Algo controlado".la encargada se acerco con las ordenes,Jack tomo de su café,la encargada se fue.

"Rico,nada del otro mundo pero rico".

"Prueba".Jack tomo su sándwich y lo mordió,abrió mas los ojos"Esta excelente, todo es así?".

"Si, no te imaginas como voy a extrañar este lugar,hacen su propio pan".

"Esta realmente bueno"Jack llamo a la encargada.

"Digame".

"Te interesa una franquicia?"Stella miro impresionada a Jack.

"No habia pensado en eso"Jack saco una tarjeta de su mochila,se la entrego a la muchacha.

"Llama a este numero,les dices que Jack Tompson te ha dado un plan B,van a venir a negociar contigo".

"Usted es Jack Tompson?"dijo la muchacha como dudando"De la familia Tompson?Esto es una broma",Jack saco su billetera le mostró su identificacion"No queremos vender?".

"Yo no quiero comprar,quiero invertir, escucha que te ofrecen si no te gusta no lo tomes".

"Lo hare gracias".la muchacha se fue.

"Me estas tratando de impresionar?".

"Eres una creida"dijo Jack,Stella lo miro seria"Si quisiera impresionarte no lo haría con dinero, las oportunidades de negocios solo se presentan una vez,mira bien este lugar,que le falta?".

"Decoracion"Jack sonrio.

"Una buena publicidad, una buena decoración,lo puedes convertir en un sitio acogedor".

"Es una minita de oro".

"Justamente,quiero que lo decores".Stella miro impresionada a Jack"Ahora si te impresione?".

"No puedes saber si tengo buen gusto".

"Tomare el riesgo".

xxxxx

Christine entro en la habitación de Stella,Jack y Emily estaban acostados en la cama,ella tenia la cabeza apoyada en su la escucho llorar."Em, ce qui se passe?(Em,que pasa?)Jack no habia notado la presencia de Christine.

"Maman est morte?(Mami murió?)"

"Non,ce malade,se rétabliront(No,esta enferma, se va a recuperar)"

"Promise?(Lo prometes?)"

"Je vais vous prendre à elle et vous verrez par vous-même, j'adore vous ne serez pas couché(Te llevare a verla y lo veras por ti misma,te amo no te mentiría)"Jack abrazo a Emily"Fille dormir(Duerme hija)"Christine salio de la habitación,pensando en el terrible error que había cometido Stella al separar a Mac de su hija,Como podría recuperarla?Como recuperar los anos perdidos?La única victima de toda esta situación era Emily, se sintió molesta con Stella.

xxxxx

"Emily?".dijo Mac al entrar en la cocina.

"Esta dormida con Jack"dijo Christine,Mac se molesto cuando iba a salir de la cocina Christine lo detuvo,"Dejala dormir,se puso a llorar sin parar"Mac miro asustado a Christine.

"Tengo que sacarla de aqui".

"Mac,quiere a su mami"Mac suspiro paso su mano por su rostro,"Estas agotado,vamos a dormir a mi hotel,te das una buena ducha y descansas bien".

"No me quiero separar de ella".

"Mac escuchame entre a la habitación están dormidos,tu hija esta agotada y traumatizada, dejala descansar".Mac paso su mano por su rostro"No vas a dormir con Jack,vamos a dormir",Christine tomo la mano de Mac"Lindsay?".

"Subio a descansar".

"Don?"

"Lo trajimos arrastras debe estar durmiendo en algún lado".

"Jack ofrecio la casa para que nos quedaramos"Mac arqueo la mirada"Es su casa Mac,el la compro para Stella".

"No me la voy a poder llevar si demuestra que vivian juntos".

"Para que quieres llevarte a Stella?Este es su mundo ahora".

"Quiero llevarme a Emily,no la puedo separar de Stella".

"Vas a tener que negociar con Jack".Mac se molesto"En cuanto Stella pueda hablar,que crees que va a decir,va a querer quedarse aqui".

"Con quien tengo que negociar es con Stella".

"Vamos a ver que pasa manana".

"Donde esta mama?".

"Dormida en la habitación de Emily".

"Es un complot, me dejaron sin cama".

"Vamos,venimos mañana a primera hora".Christine y Mac fueron al hotel de ella a descansar, el no se dio cuenta en que momento se durmio,estaba agotado,observo a Christine dormida a su lado,tan buena,tan pura, tan inocente, tan distinta a Stella, tomo el diario de la mesa de noche.

"La promiscuidad no es un pecado es una virtud,seria tan aburrido Stella, nada nuevo que esperar, después te acusan de ser infiel,demonios como no serlo, si usas la cama solo para dormir...Oh mi señor simplificas mi mundo,la verdad siempre en tu boca...Que pensarían las monjitas de San Basilio de ti?Te pondrían en un altar,ignorantes de que tratan con el mismo Marques de Sade reencarnado en este adonis"Mac cerro el diario y lo entendió,por lo menos eso pensó.

xxxxx

Mily entro a la cocina,encontró a Jack tomando café de pie,Emily estaba prendida de su pierna"Emily"dijo Mily,trato de tomarla de la pierna de Jack.

"No,no lo intente"Mily retrocedio"Buenos Dias".

"Buenos Dias, que le pasa?".

"Sabe a donde voy,quiere que la lleve".

"No deberia permitirle que haga eso".

"Su mama es la que permite o no permite, no quiero alterarla,voy a esperar que me avisen cuando Stella este en su habitación y la voy a llevar".

"Esta en un error".

"No lo creo,Emily necesita ver a su mama".Jack recibió un mensaje,lo leyo"Emily ve a bañarte,vamos a ver a mami"Emily solto a Jack,cuando iba a salir corriendo Jack la detuvo"Dale un beso a tu abuela"Emily se acerco a Mily,ella se agachó.

"Buenos dias"dijo Emily, le dio un beso.

"Buenos dias amor".

xxxxx

"Estas con ella?"Mac hablaba por teléfono.

"Si,Mac estoy con ella,calmate"Emily brincaba en su cama,Martha y Lindsay la arreglaban,"Tu madre también esta aqui".

"No la dejen sola".

"Donde estas?".

"Llegando al hospital".Mac,Don y Christine entraron al hospital, Tom fue a su encuentro,"La pueden ver esta en su habitacion".

"Tom"Mac se aparto con el"Stella esta embarazada?".

"Estaba, perdió al bebe cuando la hirieron"Mac lo miro conmocionado"Esto va hacer duro para ella,estaban muy ilusionados con el bebe,si ella no habla del bebe por ahora es mejor no mencionarlo, según la resonancia puede tener algunos vacíos, no la presionen".

"Entiendo,gracias".Don y Mac entraron en la habitación de Stella,Christine esperaba afuera.

"Stella"Mac tomo su mano,ella entreabrio los ojos,Mac le sonrío,Stella le sonrío.

"Hey"dijo Don.

"Que paso?".dijo Stella"Siento que me atropellaron".

"Dos balas"dijo Mac"Todo esta bien".

"Lindsay,Danny,Hawkes,Adam,Sid"Stella estaba intranquila"Estan bien?".

"Todos estamos bien Stell"dijo Don"Lindsay esta con Emily,vinimos a verte".Jack llegaba con Lindsay y Emily."Vinimos a verte desde New York"Emily se soltó de la mano de Lindsay,vio a Mac y salio corriendo hacia el.

"Maman(Mami),Maman(Mami),Maman(Mami)".

"Desde New York?Donde estoy?".Mac la miro asustado,Emily entro en la habitación subió como pudo en la cama.

"Maman(Mami)"Stella la miro sorprendida.

"Stella"dijo Mac,Emily miraba fijamente a Stella,ella se había congelado"Stella por favor lo la asustes".

"Mami, Tom te curo?".Emily miraba a Stella confundida"Maman(Mami)?".

"Hey,mami esta cansada"dijo Don,Stella limpio una lagrima de su mejilla.

"Stella"dijo Mac,trato de cargar a Emily.

"No,dejala"dijo Stella"Estoy bien"Emily sonrío,abrazo a Stella,ella lloraba,Jack entro en la habitación con Lindsay,le sonrio a Stella,ella lo observo fijamente,Lindsay observo a Mac,ella tomo el brazo de Jack,el la miro intrigado.

"Tel-la"dijo Jack,ella lo miro fijamente ,luego le dio una mirada a Emily,ella se acurruco al lado de Stella,Jack acarició a Emily"Que pasa?".

"Ven conmigo"dijo Don tomando el brazo de Jack,Lindsay lo siguió,salieron de la habitacion"No reconocio a Emily".Jack miro sorprendido a Don.

"A que te refieres?".dijo Jack.

"A que no sabe quien es".Jack entro en la habitación a toda marcha,Lindsay entro asustada detrás de el, Don los seguía.

"Stella"Ella lo miro fijamente"Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?".

"Nos dispararon en un bar"Stella sacudio su cabeza"Es mia?".

"Si".Stella sonrió bajo la mirada.

"Como no la recuerdo?".

"Va a pasar"dijo Mac"La vas a recordar, hay que darte unos dias".

"La adopte?".

"No,es nuestra"dijo Mac,Stella lo miro sorprendida.

"Nuestra?".Stella toco su frente,un monitor empezó a sonar,Tom entro.

"Salgan,Jack llévate a Emily"

"No"dijo Stella,"No te la lleves".Tom puso un medicamento en la via de Stella,ella se atonto.

"Es un calmante".dijo Tom.

"No te la lleves".Jack cargo a Emily.

"Maman!(Mami!)".Jack apretó la mano de Stella.

"Vamos a estar afuera,calmate".Jack apreto a Emily"Tout est bien N'ayez pas peur(Todo esta bien corazón,no te asustes)"Emily lo miro atenta.

xxxxx

Mac beso a Stella,la abrazo con fuerza,el se acomodo un poco en la cama,"Me gusta mas tu cama".

Stella sonrío,le dio una mirada a Mac y volvió a cerrar sus ojos"Deberiamos comer algo".Stella entreabrio los ojos y los volvió a cerrar,Mac arqueo la mirada."Estas bien?".

"Agotada"Murmuro Stella.

"Tienes que comer".Stella beso a Mac.

"Dormir"Mac sonrio, la abrazo.

"Estas realmente agotada?".

"Aja".

"Me gusta esto"Stella arqueo la mirada"Tu y yo"Stella sonrio.

"A mi tambien".


	13. Chapter 13

13

xxxxx

"Tiene 39,4 es mucha fiebre"Stella hablaba por teléfono con Jack.

"Llevala a la clínica,te alcanzo alla".Jack llego a la clínica Stella estaba sentada esperando con Emily en sus brazos,Jack le dio una mirada"Por que no te han atendido?".

"Tiene mucha fiebre".Jack tomo a Emily"Lizz!"una enfermera se acerco a el"Hay que bañarla".

"Que?".dijo Stella asustada,Jack le dio una mirada a Stella,toco su frente.

"Tienes fiebre".

"Atiende a Emily".Jack se llevo a Emily,una enfermera se acerco a Stella la llevo a una habitación,Stella escuchaba a Emily llorar a la enfermera y Jack hablar.

"Casi 40 doctor".Jack y la enfermera llevaron a Stella al baño, la desvistieron y le dieron una ducha.

"Mi bebe".

"Esta bien,la fiebre bajo, tranquila".Stella durmió por horas al despertarse,vio a Emily en una pequeña cuna al lado de su cama,observo a su alrededor estaba sola con su bebe,Stella sonrió cuando Jack entro en la habitación.

"Te ves mejor"el tenia su bata.

"Estas trabajando?".

"Si"el cargo a Emily"La fiebre esta baja,esta mejor"Jack le entrego la bebe a Stella,ella sonrió,"No tienes ayuda?".

"Contrate una agencia pero una es peor que la otra".

"Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar"Jack busco en su teléfono por un rato"Te envie sus datos por un mensaje".

"Gracias Jack".

"No las puedo seguir manteniendo aquí,solo las van a dejar hasta mañana".

"Anna esta de viaje".

"Lo se, la llame cuando te ingrese,en tu ficha de emergencia esta Mac Taylor"Stella miro asustada a Jack"Tranquila no lo llamaron,felizmente me consultaron, creo que deberías cambiarlo".

"No, si algo me llega a pasar, Mac debe venir por Emily".

"No te entiendo"Stella arqueo la mirada"Que hizo este Mac Taylor?".

"No quiero hablar de eso".Jack la miro fijamente.

"No creo que haya sido algo tan terrible,como para que le hagas algo asi".

"Algo asi?".Stella dijo molesta.

"Le estas escondiendo a su hija".

"No lo estoy haciendo"Jack miro sorprendido a Stella"No me nació decirselo".

"Es lo mismo".

"No,Jack"Stella limpio una lagrima de su mejilla,Jack la miro preocupado"Viaje a decirle que iba a ser padre, me humilló, me insulto y desprecio al hijo que estaba esperando"Jack tomo la mano de Stella"Nada que venga de ti puede ser bueno,después de años de amistad, me sale con esa basura".

"Para que quieres que venga por Emily si no confías en el".

"No tengo a nadie y se que cuando compruebe que es su hija se va a arrepentir, pero mientras no lo necesite no lo quiero cerca de mi".

"Tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentar esta situacion".

"Lo se, pero por ahora no quiero hacerlo".

"Tenia que hablarte de algo"Stella arqueo la mirada,Jack le enseño una carpeta y sonrió,Stella la tomo y la leyó.

"Paula's"sonrio"El deli?"Jack sonrio"Es el nombre de la hija del dueño".

"Lo se,ya negociamos,quiero que lo decores,mañana te voy a llevar a tu casa y empezamos a trabajar en ese proyecto,lo primero que hay que hacer es llamar a Martha para que te ayude con Emily".

"Hey"Jack arqueo la mirada"Estoy enferma".

"Tienes razon, lo siento".

"Jack,que quieres de mi?".

"Tu amistad".

"No puede haber mas".

"Lo se".

xxxxx

"Tel-la?"dijo Lindsay,Jack le sonrío,estaban sentados en las sillas de afuera esperando a Tom,Mac cargaba a Emily.

"Emily le decía asi".

"Estas bien?"Jack sacudio su cabeza negando

"Va a mejorar".

"No sabe quien es Emily".

"No sabe quien eres tu".

"Supongo que no".

"Tienes que tener paciencia,Stella va a mejorar".Jack le sonrió a Lindsay,se levanto observaba a Stella dormir.

"No es solo mejorar".

"Se enamoro de ti una vez, por que no dos?".Jack sonrió."Tal vez se olvido de ti,pero no creo que se haya olvidado de los sentimientos que tu le inspiras, eso no se olvida".

"Gracias Lindsay necesitaba escuchar eso".Jack se acerco a Mac,el estaba con Christine,ella le hablaba a Emily.

"Mami necesita tiempo para recuperarse,tiene que dormir"Emily la miraba no muy convencida.

"Que paso en mi escuela?"Mac y Christine se miraron"Todos lloraban en mi escuela".

"A veces pasan cosas malas"dijo Mac"Mami felizmente esta bien".

"Me quedo con Stella"dijo Jack"Vayan a descansar".

"Prefiero esperar aqui"dijo Mac.

"Vamos Mac, es lo mejor".dijo Christine,el la miro molesto"No es bueno que Emily este aqui".

"Je veux rester avec maman(Me quiero quedar con mi mami)".

"Permiteme"dijo Jack tomando a Emily de los brazos de Mac,Jack señalo a Stella"Qu'est-ce que maman?(Que hace mami?)".

"Dormir(Duerme)".

"Eh bien, si maman se réveille maintenant?(Bien,que pasa si despertamos a mami ahora?)".Emily miro preocupada a Jack

"Aller à avoir des cauchemars(Va a tener pesadillas)". "Nous ne voulons pas que cela se produise(No queremos que eso pase)"Emily sacudio su cabeza,Jack beso su frente"Quand nous touchons maman de sillage J'appelle pour vous de faire comme elle aime(Cuando le toque a mami despertar te voy a llamar para que lo hagas como a ella le gusta)"Emily sonrio"Maintenant, allez au papa(Ahora ve con papa)"Emily le extendió los brazos a Mac,el la cargo"Me quedo con Stella".

"Voy a tener que hablar con ella"dijo Mac.

"Ahora no".

"Tu no decides".Mac dijo molesto.

"Tienes ventaja"Mac arqueo la mirada"No recuerda nada de su relación, solo ha visto el producto final"Jack acarició la espalda de Emily.

"No quiero que la envenenes, no sabes nuestra historia".

"Se bastante, no me interesa recordarsela".

"No hablen de esto ahora"dijo Christine,tomo a Emily de los brazos de Mac,lo miro molesta"No se para que vine".Mac la miro preocupado,Christine se alejo con Emily.

"Ocupate de tu mujer, yo me ocupo de la mia".

"Esto no ha terminado".Mac se fue siguiendo a Christine,Lindsay se acerco a Jack.

"Van a seguir?"dijo molesta.

"No,creo que Mac ya entendio".Jack entro en la habitación de Stella, se sentó en una silla frente a ella,Stella abrió los ojos,Jack le sonrío."Bonjour l'amour(Hola amor)" Stella lo miro sorprendida.

"Donde esta la niña?"

"Emily esta con Mac, la llevo a casa a descansar".

"Emily",Stella sonrio,"Es Lindo,Por que el medico te ordeno llevartela?Quien eres?".

"Soy Jack,estamos comprometidos",Stella bajo la mirada.

"Donde estoy?En que ciudad estoy?".

"New Orleans",Stella limpio una lagrima de su mejilla,Jack tomo su mano,

"Don,busca a Don",Jack salio de la habitación,le hizo una sena a Don, el estaba con Lindsay,Don entro en la habitación,"Como termine aquí?".

"Te hirieron".

"No me refiero a eso,Como termine en New Orleans?".

"Te ascendieron,eres jefe del laboratorio de New Orleans",Stella se movia intranquila en la cama,"Te sientes mal?".

"Mis caderas me duelen,estoy sangrando",Jack bajo la mirada Stella lo miro fijamente,"Por que?".

"Perdiste a nuestro bebe",Stella se puso a llorar,Jack la abrazo"Por favor no llores",Don salio de la habitación,Jack beso la mejilla de Stella,"Vas a estar bien".

"Cuanto tiempo tenia?".

"Casi cinco meses",Stella limpio sus lagrimas,acaricio la mejilla de Jack,"Lo siento".

"Te amo",Stella medio sonrio.

"Como no te recuerdo?".

"Va a pasar".

"Y si no pasa?".

"Te enamorare de nuevo",Stella acarició la mejilla de Jack.

"Me gustan tus ojos",Stella limpio las lagrimas de Jack,"Me siento tan vacia",Jack la abrazo,Stella lo miro fijamente"Una casa llena de hijos".Jack miro extrañado a Stella"Fue lo que me pediste?".Jack asentó con su cabeza.

xxxxx

Don se acerco a Lindsay,ella lo abrazo"Que pasa?".

"Stella estaba embarazada"Lindsay sacudio su cabeza"Perdio al bebe, son muchas victimas Linds"Ella abrazo mas a Don.

xxxxx

Mac y Christine habían dejado a Emily con Martha, Mac entro con Christine a su habitación,ella tomo la maleta y empezó a empacar"A donde vas?".

"A New York".Mac le quito la ropa que tenia en la mano.

"No".

"Mac, no se que paso entre ustedes no me interesa,pero me parece que tienes asuntos pendientes con Stella".

"Mi unico asunto con Stella es mi hija".

"Que paso entre ustedes?"Mac se molesto"Por que hizo algo así?".

"No lo se".

"No me mientas Mac".El se sentó en la cama,Christine a su lado"No voy aceptar, un no quiero hablar de esto".

"Peleamos, fue mi culpa".Mac sacudió su cabeza"Tengo miedo Christine"Ella tomo su mano"Creo que Stella esta en problemas y no se como ayudarla".

"A que te refieres?".

"No confio en Jack".

"Mac, tienes celos de Jack?".

"No!".

"No te puedo ayudar si no tengo toda la informacion".Mac sacudió su cabeza"Que paso entre ustedes?".

"Encontre un preservativo en la papelera de su hotel".Christine arqueo la mirada"Estaba usado y pensé que se había acostado con Adam".

"Con Adam?!".Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"Lo encontre borracho en la puerta de su habitación,ellos"Mac sacudio su cabeza"habian estado involucrados, ya te imaginarás lo que pense"

"Que dijo Stella?"

"Lo nego, la lastime Christine, no la deje hablar, le falle".

"Por que cambiaste de opinión?".

"No me juzgues"Christine lo miro intrigada"Lei su diario".

"Mac!".El sacudió su cabeza.

"Se que esta mal, su dolor esta ahi"Mac miro preocupado a Christine"Lobo en piel de cordero".Christine miro extrañada a Mac"Asi es como Stella describe a Jack,Demonio vestido de angel"Mac respiro profundo"Como quieres que reaccione?Cuando leo esas palabras".

"Que vas hacer?".

"Protegerlas hasta aclarar esto".

"Protegerlas de quien Mac?De un pediatra que salva vidas,creo que estas mal interpretando las palabras de Stella".

"No voy a dejarle a mi hija".

"Mac la ha tenido por cuatro anos, no creo que la haya lastimado".

"Tengo que proteger a Stella".

"A Stella o a Emily?".Christine tomo la mano de Mac"Me amas?".

"Si, por favor no dudes de mi".

"Stella le pertenece a Jack,es su prometido así como yo soy tu prometida, ha compartido su vida con el, solo te queda recuperar su amistad porque Emily merece poder compartir con sus padres como amigos, no como enemigos peleándose por ella".

"El".

"Nunca le preguntaste a Adam?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Si no le creías a ella,debiste preguntarle a el".

"Es una broma?".Mac dijo molesto.

"Se que Adam no te mentiría y no tendrías que andar escarbando en la intimidad de Stella, o es que te gusta hacerlo?".Mac miro sorprendido a Christine"Debe ser como leer pornografia".

"A que te refieres?".

"Me imagino que no se reserva nada".

"Habla de nuestra hija".

"Y de tu relación con ella?De como se sentía?".

"Traicionada".

"Como te sientes al respecto?".

"Quieres hablar de esto?".

"Lo estamos haciendo".

"Christine fue sexo"Ella miro fijamente a Mac.

"Tus ojos dicen otra cosa".Mac la miro serio.

"No debi involucrarme con Stella, perdí a mi amiga, la ilusione"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Ya no se que pensar".Mac paso su mano por su rostro pensativo"Estoy cansado".

"Mañana encontraremos una solucion".Christine abrazo a Mac,el la miro de reojo.

"Vamos a dormir".

"No quiero dormir"Mac le medio sonrió a Christine.

"Asi no".Mac acarició su brazo,Christine bajo la mirada"Tu tienes tus planes, no quiero que los cambies por esta situacion".

"Mac demuestrame que me amas".

xxxxx

"Estamos cocinando"Mac dijo riendo,Stella lo besaba.

"Cocinando que?"Stella dijo con la respiración entre cortada,Mac dejo lo que tenia en sus manos,levanto a Stella,ella lo abrazo con sus piernas"Si"grito Stella con voz victoriosa,Mac la subió sobre el mesón,la beso y sonrió.

"Ansiosa?".

"Hazme el amor".Mac acarició su mejilla,la miro fijamente.

"Te amo".Stella lo miro fijamente,lo beso.

"No juegues conmigo,me mataria".Mac la beso,bajo sus panties,Stella lo abrazo con fuerza cuando lo sintió entrar en ella."Te amo".


	14. Chapter 14

Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia, estaba de vacaciones, no pense que iba ser tan complicado accesar a una coputadora, siento la demora.

14

xxxxx

Jack estaba con una mujer en su consultorio"Diecisiete".

"Cinco"dijo Jack,ella se acerco y lo abrazo,Stella entro al consultorio, lo miro seria,Jack le sonrio"Cinco".La mujer le dio una mirada a Stella.

"Diecisiete".

"Alexandra,mi pesadilla"Ella sonrio,"Stella Bonasera"ella lo miro seria"Mi locura"Stella se puso roja,Alexandra le estrecho la mano a Stella.

"Que Stella decida"Stella miro atenta a Alexandra.

"Okey"dijo Jack.

"Stella,Cinco o Diecisiete?".

"Diez"dijo Stella,Alexandra sonrío,Jack suspiro tomo su chequera e hizo un cheque.

"Diez millones inviertelos bien o te voy a empezar a cobrar",Stella lo miro sorprendida,Alexandra beso a Jack.

"Gracias hermanito"Jack sacudió su cabeza"Encantada Stella".Alexandra se fue con el cheque,Jack abrazo a Stella,la beso.

"Que era todo esto?".

"Mi hermana, no le ha ido bien en los negocios,tiene un nuevo proyecto".Jack abrazaba a Stella,ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Le regalaste Diez millones"Stella dijo sorprendida,Jack hizo una mueca"Que tenemos en común?".

"Nos arriesgamos para empezar"

"Nada, somos de mundos distintos".

"Perteneces a otro planeta?".

"Sabes muy bien a que me refiero".

"Dinero?".Jack beso a Stella"Vamos a mi casa"Ella lo miro seria.

"Jack".

"Que?Quiero estar contigo".

"Necesito saber con quien me estoy metiendo,parece que todo es un juego para ti".

"Vaya,eso me hirió,cual es el problema?No creo que se trate del dinero".

"He escuchado historias sobre tus aventuras con las enfermeras"Jack sonrío,Stella se molesto"Jack"el se sentó en el sofá,palmeo el cojín para que Stella se sentara con el,ella se sentó a su lado.

"Eso paso,no eres un numero bajo en mi lista"Stella miro sorprendida a Jack"No te voy a mentir en una época cantaba **Mambo number five**,pero eso cambio".Jack beso la mano de Stella"La vida te ensena, así como las oportunidades en los negocios se presentan una sola vez,pasa lo mismo en el amor, he tenido muchas mujeres pero ninguna eran tu"Jack saco una llave de su bolsillo,se la entrego a Stella"Yo estoy listo para empezar un camino contigo,cuando estés lista,sabes donde vivo"Stella tomo la llave,la observo por un minuto"Solo tengo una copia y la tienes tu".

"Quieres que vaya a tu departamento para acostarme contigo, de esto se trata?".

"No,ya hemos hecho eso de acostarse "Stella miro confundida a Jack"Tengo sentimientos,me tienes que enamorar,ya te corteje por dos anos,te toca a ti".

"Me toca a mi?".

"Si,enamorame".Jack beso a Stella"Salgo a las Seis".Stella sonrío.

"Voy a pensarlo".

"Okey".Stella salio del consultorio de Jack,el había salido al terminar su turno,fue a su departamento con la esperanza de encontrar a Stella,ella no estaba,Jack salio a comer algo,regreso unas horas después se dio una ducha y se acostó a dormir,despertó cuando sintió que abrían la puerta del departamento,sabia que era Stella.

xxxxx

Mac se levanto de la cama,observaba a Christine dormida tomo el diario."Estoy tan triste,como una mujer embarazada puede estar triste? Si la sintieras moverse Mac,si la sintieras,es una niña,después de todo voy a usar ese nombre reservado para tu hija...Jack tiene razón, con que derecho me juzgaste, ni que tu fueras un santo, dijo que si querías una santa fueras a una escuela católica,pero que no pasaras de la primaria, porque en la secundaria ya estaban corruptas, debo confesarte que me dejo con la boca abierta,dijo que te podrían meter preso por pedofilo,que mejor fueras a un convento a convencer alguna monja, pero que antes las hicieras jurar sobre la biblia su pureza, según el deberías darte con una piedra en los dientes por haberme tenido a tu lado,bueno déjame decirte que levanto bastante mi ego...No te voy a mentir jadeo cuando lo veo, desde que dormir con el es así, me toma cuando quiere, donde quiere y como quiere, que me pasa?".Mac se cerro el diario molesto.

xxxxx

Jack acarició a Stella,ella dormía,el toco su frente nervioso,estaba vestido con un traje gris,camisa blanca de lino y corbata gris a juego,Lindsay entro a la habitación de Stella y lo miro impresionada"Vaya,la quieres impresionar?"Jack le sonrió,le hizo una sena y salieron de la habitación.

"Tengo que ir a la firma de un contrato".

"Debe ser importante".

"Mucho,desgraciadamente no puedo faltar".Jack le sonrio a Lindsay"Me va a tomar unas cinco horas"

"Voy a estar aquí".

"Gracias Lindsay,nos vemos mas tarde".Jack sonrio y se fue,Mac llego unas horas después entro a la habitación de Stella,ella le regalo una gran sonrisa.

"Donde esta nuestro bebe?"Mac sonrío,Lindsay sonrío y salio de la habitación.

"En casa"Mac se sentó en el borde de la cama de Stella"Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar".

"Tengo mucho que preguntar".Mac arqueo la mirada"Como empezo?".

"No entiendo".

"Tenemos una hija,me imagino que tuvimos una relación,como empezó?".Mac mordió su labio inferior bajo la mirada,le medio sonrió a Stella.

"Después de la reunión que hicimos en tu casa para despedirte, me quede para ayudarte a limpiar"Stella miro atenta a Mac,el suspiro"No puedo hablar de esto".

"Habíamos bebido?".

"Si".Stella bajo la mirada"No es lo que piensas"Stella miro fijamente a Mac"Emily no es el resultado de una noche de borrachera, nos queríamos".

"No terminamos bien?".Mac sacudió su cabeza negando"Por que nos separamos?"

"Por mi culpa,por mi estupidez, te perdí por mi culpa".Mac cerro los ojos tratando de contener sus lagrimas,Stella tomo su mano angustiada.

"Una relacion, se pierde por dos, no por uno".

"A veces no es asi Stella, lo supe hacer bien".Mac dijo molesto"Ahora estamos aquí, sin poder solucionarlo".

"A que te refieres?".

"Estas con Jack,yo con Christine"Ella entro en el pasillo podía ver a Mac y Stella desde la ventana"Te hice mucho daño".

"Tenemos una hija".

"Que no conozco".Stella miro impresionada a Mac"Si esto no pasa,no sabría de Emily,te heri tanto que no me hablaste de ella".

"Lo siento"Stella dijo llorando"Lo siento".

"Te entiendo,fue mi culpa".

"No Mac, no tenia derecho, no lo tenia"Stella bajo la mirada triste"Estamos a mano,no se nada de ella, no se nada de mi hija".Mac abrazo a Stella.

"Quiero que lo hagas,que te recuperes"Stella lloraba,Mac la beso en la mejilla,la miraba angustiado"No por favor, no llores,vas a recordar".Mac abrazo con mas fuerza"Dios"dejo escapar con un suspiro,Stella acarició su mejilla lo miro fijamente.

"Mac,que sientes por mi?"

"Que Dios me perdone,porque Christine no lo va a hacer,te amo"Stella acario la mejilla de Mac y lo beso.

"Que es esta mierda?".Christine salio de su asombro cuando escucha a Jack detrás de ella,se giro a verlo,estaba furioso,llamas salían de sus ojos,se olvido por un minuto de su dolor, cuando vio el de el.

xxxxx

Stella entro en un restaurante se sentó en una mesa,Don entro y se sentó en otra mesa,habían pasado unos meses desde que había sido herida,Jack estaba en la mesa donde se había sentado Stella , vestido a traje, hablaba por celular.

xxxxx

"Vete a la mierda,atentamente la gerencia".Jack dijo furioso.

"Jack!"grito Stella"No me hables asi"

"Esto no va a avanzar mientras el marine siga en nuestra cama".Stella miro molesta a Jack.

"El no esta en nuestra cama".

"Que soy?".Stella miro sorprendida a Jack,el abrió la puerta de la casa"Me lo imagine, hasta luego Stella fue un placer, nos vemos por ahí".Stella lo miro sorprendida.

"Eres un hipócrita".

"Hipócrita?".

"Aqui el que oculta cosas eres tu".Jack miro serio a Stella.

"según tu que oculto?".

"Quien es Aaron?".Jack miro sorprendido a Stella."Siempre peleas en estas fechas conmigo crees que no lo noto".

"Stella no".Jack dijo furioso.

"No que?".Stella se acerco a Jack cerro la puerta de su casa"No te vas a ir hasta que hablemos de esto".Jack sacudio su cabeza,abrió la puerta"Si te vas, no vuelvas".Jack limpio una lagrima de su mejilla,Stella trato de acercarse a Jack,el levanto sus manos.

"Stella lo mate".Jack salio de la casa de Stella,dejándola aturdida,por lo que le acababa de confesar.


End file.
